


Do I Wanna Know?

by Eddie_KaspbrakTozier



Series: It Was Always You [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying Eddie Kaspbrak, Crying Richie Tozier, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fix-It, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Happy Ending, Injury, Internal Monologue, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Size Queen Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, can be read as a standalone, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_KaspbrakTozier/pseuds/Eddie_KaspbrakTozier
Summary: Richie’s a closet romantic. He loves showering his boyfriends with sweet, loving words and sensual, feathered touches. Unfortunately, his ex-boyfriends never liked this side of Richie, calling him needy, clingy, and over affectionate, so he’s learned to keep his romantic urges in check, that is until sex is involved.So when Eddie’s stitches are removed, Richie’s libido awakens, threatening their entire relationship.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: It Was Always You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551535
Comments: 25
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! This is part four of my multi-part series "It Was Always You." No need to read the other stories, you can read this as standalone.
> 
> As a quick recap - Eddie survived the fight with Pennywise. Eddie & Richie figured their shit out. Eddie is now living with Richie in Los Angeles as he heals from the fight with Pennywise.
> 
> Title inspired by "Do I Wanna Know?" by Artic Monkeys: https://youtu.be/bpOSxM0rNPM

Do I Wanna Know?

Chapter One

Eddie’s POV

A bead of sweat slowly rolls down Eddie’s neck as the afternoon sun beats down against his curved back. His knees are cushioned by the plush green grass in the backyard as he yanks out another handful of weeds, which have slowly taken over the flowerbed.

He pulls a handkerchief from his back pocket before sitting back on his thighs. Taking a long, deep breath he takes off his sunhat to wipe his sweaty brow. Eddie checks his watch to check the timer he set to notify him when it was time to reapply his sunscreen. The timer shows only an hour has passed since he last applied it. Another hour to go. 

He glances at the flowerbed, which is somehow, even after _all of the fucking work_ he’s done, still overflowing with weeds. Letting out a frustrated groan he resigns himself to the fact he’s going to need that full hour to demolish these obscene, rude weeds. Pulling on his sunhat he shuffles down the edge of the flowerbed to a new patch of weeds.

Eddie is fucking exhausted. It’s not just the weeds, which seem to be growing at the same rate he’s pulling them out, but it’s, well, _everything_ . He’s exhausted that it’s been _eight fucking months_ since their fight with Pennywise. Eight months he's been focusing on “taking it easy”. Eight months of walking around with stitches up and down his chest and back like he’s some kind of ragdoll that can be easily ripped apart.

Over the months his frustration has slowly been building up, like an annoying inch he can’t scratch. There are so many fucking things he wants to do, but he fucking can’t! He grits his teeth, blindly tearing weed after weed out, trying to release the frustration building up inside of him. He’s so focused that a few flowers and small tree roots get caught in the crossfire.

God! He’s so fucking over it.

Months of having to “ _take it easy ._ ”

*Yank*

Months of having to stay in the house, only to go out for minor, everyday things.

*Yank*

Months of looking in the mirror and being reminded of that motherfucking clown and his past life.

*Yank*

Months of keeping his feelings and emotions in check. Glancing at Richie when he’s turned away to rack his eyes across the wide expanse of Richie’s shoulders. Lying awake at night, feeling the warmth of Richie’s hand on his hip, thinking about where else he would like Richie to touch... 

*Ya-

Eddie’s suddenly jerked forward. The weed he’s gripping in his hand refusing to be ripped from it’s home so unceremoniously. He closes his eyes, puffing out a breath of air from his nose like a dragon that’s been pushed too far. He grabs the weed at the base with both hands and pulls. Nothing.

“Goddammit.” 

Quickly wiping his hands on his jeans he pushes up to his knees and readjusts his stance. He grasps the weed in a death grip, trying to strangle the stubbornness out of it. When he pulls again it barely budges. 

“Oh, for fuck sake-”

He grits his teeth, takes a deep breath, and pulls with all his might, really putting his back into it. The weed is straining against him, but he doesn’t give up as he can feel the stupid fucking weed slowly releasing it’s grip on the earth. He gives it one more tug causing the weed to fly out of the ground. At the same time Eddie feels a terrible pain rip through his stomach.

Eddie thuds onto his back in the grass, the weed still clasped in his hands. The pain is excruciating. He blinks back tears, throwing the guilty weed off into the distance. Putting his hands under him he tries to heave himself up, but the pain is unbearable. He falls back down into the grass with a thud and a sob.

Breathing deeply through his nose he tugs his head up off the grass and is greeted by a vibrant red lazily spreading across the bottom of his shirt. Another sob racks through his body which just increases the pain. He doesn’t know how bad the damage is, and there is no way in hell he has the strength to lift himself up to check it out. 

It’s then that Eddie notices he's _covered in dirt_ . He’s also lying in the middle of _mildew soaked grass_ which is probably covered in wild animal _urine and feces_. Oh, fuck. If he gets an infection, he’s completely fucked. 

At the thought of spending another eight months recovering Eddie’s throat begins to close; his breathing becomes short and erratic. God, to top it all off, he’s having a fucking panic attack.

Eddie needs to call Richie. NOW! He needs to go to the emergency room as soon as possible so he doesn’t bleed out in Richie’s backyard. He sobs, remembering he left his phone inside the fucking house. With a few good, short breaths he pushes onto his side with the hope he might be able to crawl his way there, but he’s met by a wall of pain, which knocks the wind out of him right along with all of his remaining energy.

With half of his face stuck in the slick wet grass Eddie tries to keep his breathing steady. He feels his energy being drained from his body, whether it’s from the panic attack or blood loss, he doesn’t know, but he knows this is a battle he’s not going to win. As his eyes begin to flutter shut he prays Richie will find him soon.

\-------

*Richie’s POV*

The winding road of the Pacific Coast Highway is one of the most beautiful drives in California. The whole highway runs along the Pacific coastline giving the driver endless miles of blue ocean and gorgeous oceanside towns to gaze upon as they ride into the sunset. Unfortunately, the tranquil view isn’t doing much to calm Richie’s irritation as he’s stuck in bumper-to-bumper evening traffic on his way home from a meeting with Liam. 

He’s barely moved ten feet in the last fifteen minutes. He wants to get out of his car, leave it sitting in the middle of the PCH, and just walk the rest of the way home. It’s extremely aggravating since he’s less than _a mile_ from home. 

He’s so exhausted after a full day of workshopping with Liam that all he wants to do is order dinner and cuddle with Eddie on the couch while they watch TV. Perhaps he’ll be able to convince Eddie to order pizza and crack open some beers. Although, he might be able to convince Eddie to order pizza if he mixes him a cocktail instead…

The traffic light a couple of cars in front of him turns green allowing him to move past the congested intersection, and before he knows it he’s turning into his driveway. The tension from being stuck in traffic is released from his shoulders as he slams the car door shut. There’s an extra pep in his step; he’s whistling while twirling his keys in his hand as he walks through the garage door into the kitchen.

“EDDIE! I’m HOOOOMMMEEE,” Richie yells, doing his best Ricky Ricardo impression. Eddie hates it when Richie yells through the house. Richie grins, waiting for the inevitable rant he’s going to be greeted with. 

Throwing his keys into a bowl on the kitchen counter, something Eddie introduced when Richie repeatedly couldn’t find his keys, Richie strolls through the kitchen into the living room. 

“Eds?”

No sign of him. He must be somewhere in the back of the house if he didn’t hear Richie’s love song. When he pops his head into his office, which he never fucking uses, at the back of the house he’s greeted by a darken room, only small bits of dust twirling through the air. 

Richie frowns. Huh. Eddie didn’t tell him he was going out somewhere, which he always does, even when he’s just going to the grocery store. Richie walks back into the living room at a complete loss. With his arms planted on his hips, he circles the room, mentally going through where Eddie could possibly be. 

It’s then Richie notices Eddie’s phone on the dining room table and that the back door is open. Of course, the screen door is closed. Eddie nearly killed Richie after he realized he didn’t have a screen door, especially since Richie has a habit of leaving the back door open.

Richie smiles, making his way out into the backyard. Eddie must be out here getting rid of all of the weeds that have sprung up in the flower bed; he’s been bugging Richie about it for _weeks_. 

“Spegets?”

Richie steps out onto the back patio and immediately catches sight of Eddie’s limp, motionless form lying in the grass. His heart skyrockets into his throat. 

“EDDIE!?”

In the blink of an eye, Richie’s kneeling next to Eddie, pulling him up into his arms. Bright red blood has completely soaked the bottom of Eddie’s shirt. With Eddie’s form cradled in one arm Richie presses his other hand into the bright red patch trying to stop the flow of blood. 

“EDDIE! EDDIE! Wake up, _please_!!” Richie cries, tears running down his cheeks. 

He’s suddenly transported back to Derry when he was in the exact same position - holding a bleeding Eddie in his arms, crying, and begging Eddie to stay alive. The problem now is that he’s all alone. He doesn’t have the other Losers there to help him get Eddie to the hospital.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Eddie, please wake up!” 

“Uuuhhhhh...” Eddie twitches in Richie’s arms.

Richie lets out a long sigh of relief, gripping Eddie tighter in his arms. “Eds!”

“Rich?” Eddie’s eyes, pinched in pain, squint up at him.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s me. Don’t worry. I got you. It’s going to be okay, Eds.”

“Fuck. It hurts, Rich,” Eddie whimpers.

“I know, I know. It’s okay. I’m going to get you to the hospital, okay?” 

Richie scoops Eddie into his arms, lifting him off the ground.

“uuuuuggggggghhhhhh...” Eddie grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! We’ll be there before you know it!” 

The thing is, the closest hospital to Malibu is 15 miles away, which sounds close, but with Los Angeles’ traffic it could take anywhere from 15 minutes to an hour to get to!

Richie sets Eddie down as gently as possible in the passenger seat. Eddie curls over, resting his head on the dashboard. After shutting the passenger door Richie dashes over to the driver seat, starts the car, and screeches out of the driveway leaving black tire marks on the pavement. Eddie must be in agonizing pain cause he doesn’t make a single snide comment about the fact neither one of them are wearing their seatbelts. 

Richie has never hated the fact that he lives in fucking Malibu more then he does now. As he turns off their street onto the PCH the highway is painted with red and white brake lights as far as the eye can see.

“Shit! Fuck1 Fuckity, fuck, fuck!” Richie clenches the steering wheel, debating whether or not he should just drive on the fucking beach. He hears Eddie thud onto the passenger side door, curling even more into himself, breathing heavily.

“Fuck it.” Richie peels out into traffic. Thundering along the shoulder, and when the shoulder dies back into traffic, he’s blowing his horn, zigzagging along the highway. 

It seems like an eternity but they finally make it to the UCLA Medical Center in Santa Monica. The car screams to a stop right outside the doors to the emergency room. Richie shoots out of the car, throwing open the passenger side door, catching Eddie as he falls out of the car. He cradles Eddie in his arms as he runs into the emergency room, leaving the car running and beeping with the doors wide open.

“Help! Please, someone, help!” Richie yells at the top of the lungs. Luckily, when you carry someone covered in blood into a hospital you get an immediate response. Attendants come bounding out of swinging doors left and right, and someone even brings a stretcher. Multiple, faceless hands pull Eddie from Richie’s grasp. Richie allows it to happen with a low moan. Eddie’s laid onto a stretcher and rolled away. Before he’s taken through the doors into the depths of the hospital, Richie sees Eddie’s head peak up, their eyes lock before the doors slam shut, leaving Richie, covered in Eddie’s blood, completely alone.

\-------

*Richie’s POV*

Sitting in a shitty hospital chair, Richie stares at the stained linoleum floor of the waiting room with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands fisted in his hair. He washed the blood from his hands but his clothes are still stained. His feet are bouncing up and down as he waits for news - any news. 

It feels like it’s been eternity since they pulled Eddie away from him, but glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, it’s only been 15 minutes. Fuck. 

More tears roll down his face before falling to the floor. He doesn’t know how he got here. One moment he was on top of the world, the next he was carrying his bleeding boyfriend into the hospital. He doesn’t have a fucking clue what could have happened to Eddie. He just wants him to make it through this.

Richie hears the door to the hospital swing open. An attendant walks through, but he calls someone else’s name. He sighs in frustration. His eyes rake across the waiting room. There are a lot more empty chairs than full ones. Richie notices there are a number of empty chairs surrounding him - four to be exact. It reminds him of the last time he was sitting in a waiting room, waiting for news on Eddie. At least that time he was surrounded by his friends.

Richie pulls his cell phone from his pocket to pull up his “favorite” contacts. At the top of the list is Eddie, or as he’s labeled in Richie’s phone, “my bae”, followed by the rest of the Losers. His thumb hovers over each of their names - Bill, Bev, Ben, Stan, & Mike. He doesn’t know who to call first. He wants to talk to all of them. 

His thumb presses Bev’s name. He holds the phone up to his ear praying she’ll pick up. Both her and Ben are in Chicago for work. It’s not too late there, but they’re both owners of their own companies which means they’re constantly working. Luckily, before voicemail can pick up Richie hears a deep voice on the other line.

“Hey Rich, it’s Ben. Sorry, Bev & I are at a party with some of her clients. She’s at the bar with them now. We’ll call you back tomorrow, k?”

“Ben…” It’s barely a whisper.

“Rich? Hey, are you - are you okay?”

“Ben, it’s Eddie.” Richie wipes his nose with the back of his hand. “I came home earlier, and I - I found him bleeding in the backyard. I’m - I’m at the hospital now. They took Eddie away. Oh god, I don’t know what’s happening…” Richie clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs.

“Oh my god, Richie. Hold on-”

Richie only hears faint rustling on the other end before he hears Bev’s lovely, but panic stricken voice.

“Rich! Oh my god! What happened?”

“I - I don’t know! I just came home and I found Eddie passed out in the backyard. He was covered in blood. I - I rushed him to the hospital but I don’t know if I got him here in time. Oh god, Bev, what if...what if he doesn’t make it?” 

“Hey, hey, that’s not going to happen. Okay? He’s going to be fine.” Her voice is comforting but she’s being drowned out by all the background noise of the party. “Oh, god, it’s fucking loud in here. Hold on, Rich, we’re going to go outside.”

Richie rocks back and forth waiting for them to come back. The noise of the party is replaced by soft wind.

“Okay. God, that’s much better,” Bev huffs. “Okay, Rich. Hey, you’re on speaker phone. We’re both here.”

“Yeah, we’re here,” Ben’s chimes in.

“God, guys, I don’t know what _to do_.” 

“Oh, Rich, sweetie. You’ve done all that you can. Let the doctors take care of him now, k? He’ll come through.”

“Yeah, he’s not going to leave you. No way,” Ben says.

Richie only sobs. He can’t imagine a life without Eddie.

“Do you need us to come, Richie? It’ll take us a little while but we can come be with you.” Bev has always been the one to jump into something head first, especially when it comes to her friends.

“No, no. At least, not yet. Let me figure out what’s happening and I’ll let you know. k?” Richie takes a deep breath.

“Okay...are you going to call the others or do you want us to reach out to them?,” Bev says.

“I’ll call them. I want to let them know myself.” 

“Okay. Call us the minute you hear anything. Or, if you need anything. Really, _anything. Got it?”_

“Yeah, okay.” Richie nods.

“Okay. We’ll talk to you soon. Love you, Rich,” Bev says.

“Love you, Buddy!,” Ben yells in the background.

“Love you too. Bye.” 

Richie hangs up. He stares at the phone for a few seconds before he calls Stan, Bill, and then Mike. Both calls go exactly the same; they offer to come stay with Richie, but he turns them down too. He wants his friends here with him, but he feels guilty for pulling them from their lives.

After hanging up with Mike, Richie leans forward to rest his face in his hands sending all of his thoughts towards Eddie.

\-------

Two hours have passed. Richie knows cause he’s been staring at the clock hanging on the wall counting each tick of the second hand. He imagines the clock is ticking down to something, whether it’s good news or bad, he doesn’t know, but he can feel it inching closer every second. 

“Tozier?” 

Richie skyrockets out of his chair, pulling a muscle in his back. “Yes! Here! Present!” 

He bounds over to the doctor. “Hi, I’m Richie Tozier. I was the one that brought Eddie Kaspbrak in. Is he okay? Oh god, please for the love of god, please tell him he’s okay!?” 

“Mr. Tozier, please calm down. Mr. Kaspbrak is doing fine.”

“Wha...really!? Oh, thank fuck.” Richie leans forward, taking in deep breaths, feeling like he can breathe correctly for the first time in hours.

“Would you like to see him?”

“Fuck yes I would!”

The doctor’s eyebrows cock up, taken back by his language. “Of course, follow me.” 

She leads him into the hospital, walking him past room after room. Most of them are identical; the only difference are the occupants - some are smiling while others are shedding mournful tears. Richie turns his head, keeping his eyes on the doctor’s back. 

They go into a room at the end of the hallway. Richie’s stops dead as he’s whacked by a major feeling of déjà vu as his eyes land on Eddie’s sleeping form. His torso is wrapped completely in bandages. The only thing missing is the bandage on his cheek, instead there’s a faint scar in its place.

“May I ask what happened?,” the doctor asks.

The doctor’s voice pulls Richie back to the present.

“I...ah...I actually don’t know. I came home and found him passed out in the backyard. He was covered in blood so I brought him here right away.”

“Hmm, well, he tore a couple of stitches in his lower abdomen. They ripped through his skin, which is where all of the blood came from. He must have done something that put too much strain on them.” 

“They _ripped_ through his skin!?” 

“Yes. When he was first brought in I was very surprised. It’s not very often I see someone with such an extensive injury. I mean his original injury, of course. Looking at his medical chart that was only eight months ago. He’s healed incredibly well since then. As a matter of fact, he’s healed so well that his stitches were actually hindering his ability to fully heal. I removed all his stitches-.”

“I’m sorry. You did _WHAT!_?”

“I removed the stitches from both his chest and back. This way, both wounds can fully heal. He’ll have to be extra careful over the next few weeks, but he’ll be back on his feet in no time.” 

“Holy shit.” 

It seemed like this day would never come. Richie stares at Eddie’s peaceful form trying to wrap his head around it. 

“I’d like to keep him here for a couple days just to make sure there’s no infection or complication. I don’t anticipate anything, though. It’s just a precaution.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Richie nods, mostly to himself.

The doctor takes that as her queue to leave Richie. “Let us know if you need anything.”

“Yeah, yeah...Thank you!,” Richie calls after her.

Once he’s alone, he walks over to stand next to Eddie. He drags over a chair, plops down in it, and then reaches out to grab Eddie’s warm limp hand. He holds it in both his hands, his thumbs drawing circles around Eddie's freckles. He takes his time caressing and sliding his fingers through the raised bumps of Eddie’s knuckles. 

Richie lets out a long wet sigh, finally accepting that Eddie’s here. He’s alive. 

He rests his cheek on top of Eddie’s hand, lured in by its warmth. Richie pulls back quickly to give it a quick peck, before snuggling back against it. 


	2. Chapter Two

Do I Wanna Know?

Chapter Two

Richie’s POV

Richie’s pulled out of his slumber by fingers running through his hair. They scrape against his scalp with delicious pressure; he arches his back and moans into the scratchy blanket where he’s resting his head. The fingers pull away, Richie whines at the loss, to come back seconds later, starting at his forehead to run along the crown of his head to the back of his neck.

“Rich,” a voice says in the distance.

Richie’s eyes blink open, remembering where he is. He pulls his head up to glance at Eddie. His soft eyes warm Richie to his core. It’s the most beautiful thing Richie’s ever seen.

“Eds,” Richie whispers. With moist eyes Richie reaches out to grab Eddie’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“Hey.” Eddie smiles softly as he squeezes Richie’s hand.

“God, Eds. You gave me fucking heart attack.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know gardening could be so dangerous.” Eddie smirks.

“No shit. When I get home, I’m going to rip every single one of those motherfuckers straight out of the ground and stomp them to death!” 

“Is that what it takes for you to do work around the house? Me being admitted to the hospital? God, Rich.” 

“Well, next time I’ll listen to you the next time you nag me about something _nonstop_.” Richie places Eddie’s hand on his face so it’s cupping his cheek. 

“Yeah right.” Eddie laughs softly, his fingers tracing the curve of Richie’s cheek. “Rich…what happened?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me. Did one of the weeds come alive and attack you?”

Eddie huffs, lightly smacking Richie’s cheek before pulling away. “No, I mean…with the surgery…” Eddie glances down at his body. “I’m covered in fucking bandages again…”

“Some of your stitches were ripped out…in your lower abdomen.” 

Eddie goes stiff next to him. “ _Ripped out!?_ God, no wonder it hurt so much _.”_

“They…uhhh…ummm…”

“What?” Eddie frowns.

“Ummmm”

“Just spit it out, Rich.”

“They removed your stitches!” He clamps his mouth shut, waiting for the fallout.

“Wha-What!? They removed my stitches! Like… _ALL of them_? Wh-Why would they do that? It’s not time for my stitches to be removed! I – I came up with a ten-month plan with my doctor! What if I rip my wound open again!? Oh god, that means my chances of getting an infection is increased! Oh fuck, what if I already have an infection! I was laying in the grass with open wounds!!” 

Yup, this is exactly the reaction Richie expected. Eddie’s whole body is tense, his mind racing with all of the statistics and facts, all of the horrible things that can go wrong. His breathing is even starting to get uneven, his chest heaving up and down. 

“Hey, hey! Eds! Hey, look at me!” Richie cups Eddie’s face, turning it so they’re facing each other. Eddie’s eyes are wide, filled with panic. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Don’t worry, baby. You’re going to be okay. I promise.” Richie leans forward to rest their foreheads together. “Just breathe, baby.” Richie closes his eyes, breathing in and out slowly, just like he’s seen Eddie do in the past. 

Eddie has gone still underneath him, but slowly he matches his breathing with Richie’s. After a few breaths Richie feels Eddie relax against him. Richie can’t pull himself away, he's enjoying the feel of Eddie’s warm breath against his cheek too much.

Eddie’s hands come up to grasp Richie’s. “Thanks, Rich.”

Richie’s eyes creak open. He’s greeted with a flushed, wide eyed Eddie. Eddie - who’s just fucking staring at him. Richie’s breath hitches, realizing what he just said. Fuck. Richie snaps his hands back into his lap. 

“S-sure. Of course, Eds.” Richie twists his hands in his lap.

Eddie’s eyebrow twitches up.

“So…uhhh…the doctor said she wants to keep you in the hospital for a few days. You know, just to make sure there’s no infection or complications.” 

“Yeah, sure. That makes sense.”

God, Eddie is still staring at him…like…like he doesn’t know what. Richie twitches underneath the hot gaze. He reaches out to grab Eddie’s hand again, allowing himself to give into only a small portion of his burning desire to wrap himself completely around Eddie. 

Eddie’s fingers immediately entwine with Richie’s, his glare softens. “So…does that mean more pudding?” Eddie smirks.

“You bet your ass it does.”

\--------

The next few days go by uneventfully. Richie and Eddie call each of the Losers to update them on Eddie’s condition. Richie brings arms full of chocolate pudding cups back to Eddie’s room. They watch boring television all day long, broken up only by a couple of games of Go Fish with cards Richie bought at the gift store. Richie only leaves Eddie’s side to go home every day to take a quick shower and change. He sleeps in a shitty hospital chair, his head resting on the edge of the bed with one of his hands entwined with Eddie’s.

Finally, it’s the last day of Eddie’s stay at the hospital. Richie brought back a pair of his sweat pants and a threadbare t-shirt for Eddie. The doctor has warned him against wearing anything too form fitting for a couple of days.

Richie’s sitting on the edge of the hospital bed waiting for Eddie to come out of the bathroom where he’s changing. While he’s scrolling through his phone when he hears the bathroom door creak open. A shirtless Eddie walks out. Richie’s eyes go cartoon-wide, he sputters, dropping his phone. Eddie’s sweat pants are low on his hips, revealing the white band of his boxers. Richie bites his bottom lip, unable to control his eyes from dropping to the deep V chiseled into Eddie’s abdomen. He visually traces the line, starting at top of his hip bone all the way down to where it disappears into his boxers.

“It’s nasty, I know.” 

“Wha-” Richie shakes his head, throwing out all thoughts. It clicks that Eddie isn’t talking about his washboard abs. “No, no. It looks fine. Badass, actually.” 

Eddie frowns. His wound actually isn’t that bad. It’s almost healed, the line of raised skin running from his sternum, ending right above his belly button. 

“Could you…?” With stained cheeks, Eddie holds up Richie’s shirt. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Richie leaps off the bed, grabbing his shirt from Eddie’s hands. “Ok…uhhh…hands up, as much as you can.”

Eddie raises his hands up like Richie’s arresting him. Richie pops the shirt over Eddie’s head, and then threads each of Eddie’s hands through the armholes. As he pulls the shirt down his finger grazes along the soft skin of Eddie’s stomach. 

A sharp hiss escapes Eddie’s lips.

Richie snaps back his hands immediately, as if his touch burns Eddie. He glances up to find Eddie staring at him. Again. 

“Excuse me?”

Richie and Eddie jump. 

“I’m sorry to bother, but I want to go through Eddie’s follow-up care before you head out.” It’s Eddie’s doctor. 

“Sure. Ah – of course,” Eddie says, moving over to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. Richie follows to stand next to him. His mind is still whirring from the softness of Eddie’s skin.

“I brought you some prescriptions for some medications you’re going to need to take. One is an antibiotic, one is a painkiller in case you need it, and other is an ointment. It’ll help with the scaring.” She hands the prescriptions to Eddie. 

“Now, needless to say you’re going to have to take it easy for the next few weeks. Like, laying on the couch, watching movies, easy. Absolutely NO physical activities for the time being.” Her eyes bounce from Eddie to Richie.

OH GOD! Holy fuck. He can’t believe the doctor is giving them the “no sex” lecture right now. If only he could throw himself out of the hospital window right now. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Eddie nod mutely.

“Great. Be sure to make an appointment with your doctor. He’ll give you the “all clear” once you’re fully healed.” And with that she nods, turns and walks out the door, leaving them to drown in their embarrassment. 

\-------

The sight of their home is a relief. Richie parks the car in their driveway, quickly bounding out to Eddie’s side. He pulls open the door to find Eddie throwing curses at his seatbelt which refuses to release him. With a smirk Richie leans over to release Eddie from it’s tight grip only to scoop Eddie up in his arms, bridal style.

“RICHIE! What the fuck are you doing!? I can walk, you know?,” Eddie yells, his arms winding themselves around Richie’s neck. 

“Yeah, but, the doctor said to take it easy.” Richie kicks the car door closed. He enjoys the weight of Eddie in his arms, and the way Eddie’s arms are like a vise around his neck.

 **_Careful, Rich._ ** Richie winces, hearing his internal voice. 

“She didn’t mean I shouldn’t walk, you moron!” 

“God, don’t yell in my ears while I’m carrying you! I might drop you!” 

They stop right outside the front door. Richie attempts to shift Eddie from one arm to the other to grab his keys out of his pocket but he can’t. quite. manage. it. He’s basically rocking Eddie back and forth.

“You didn’t think this through, did you?” Eddie grins. 

“Shut. Up. God, fine!” He sets Eddie back down on his feet to unlock the front door. He kicks it open with his foot before bending down to hoist Eddie back up into his arms.

“RIIIIICCHH!” Eddie squirms in his arms.

“God! Stop that!,” Richie yells, squeezing Eddie against his chest.

**_Too much! Too much!_ **

Richie regretfully sets Eddie down on the couch. God, he already misses the feel of him.

“God, Rich. What? Are you going to carry me around the whole house from now on?” Eddie huffs, rearranging himself on the couch.

“Hey, don’t tempt me.” Richie winks.

**_Don’t even think about it._ **

Eddie flips him off. Richie smiles.

\--------

The living room is filled with array of colors - dull pinks, vibrant oranges, specs of purple - from the sunset that’s falling outside. Eddie’s lying on his side, avoiding putting pressure on his wounds. His head’s propped up on his arm as he scrolls through Netflix. Richie’s splayed out along the lower L portion of the couch, with his laptop, pretending to work.

“Are you going to pick something or what?” Richie snaps his laptop shut in irritation. Eddie has been scrolling for the last hour!

“It’s not my fault there’s nothing good to watch!” 

“Are you insane!? Netflix has _Civil War_ now! That movie is badass!”

“Oh...I’ve never actually seen any of those movies.” 

“ _Ex-squeeze_ me! You saw _Doctor Strange_ with me last year!”

“Oh, I didn’t know that was part of these movies. I thought it was a one off or something.”

“Oh my god. How is that even possible? You used to be a bigger nerd than me! You used to steal my comic books to read in the hammock!”

**_Don’t think about the hammock. Don’t think about the hammock._ **

Eddie shrugs, embarrassed. “I know. It’s just...when I got older my Ma wouldn’t allow me to buy comic books. She told me they were for _kids_. And, then Myra was never interested in seeing any of those movies. So I never did.” 

“Oh my god, Eddie. We are totally going to binge watch all the Marvel movies, right fucking now!” Richie leans over to grab the remote out of Eddie’s hand. “We’re going to watch them in chronological order. You know...not chronological, chronological order, but...like the order they came out.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Don’t worry your little head about it, Eds. I’m going to rock your world.” 

**_Poor choice of words, idiot._ **

Richie pulls up _Iron Man_ onto the screen, his thumb stops, about to press the play button as a sudden brilliant idea hits him!. “Let’s order pizza!” 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Richie. I just got out of the hospital!”

“Exactly! We’ve been eating hospital food for the last three days! We deserve it! And, god, it’s not like you were there for stomach surgery, or anything.”

Eddie’s gone silent. Richie grins to himself. He knows Eddie, he’s about to give in. To ensure victory Richie reaches over, lightly grasping Eddie’s bicep giving it a soft squeeze. “Pleeeaasseee.” He gives his best puppy dog eyes.

Eddie scoffs. “Fine, fine.” 

“Yaaasss!” RIchie fist pumps his hand in the air.

Once Richie’s done placing their order he hangs up, twisting toward Eddie with a grin on his face. “Done! Now let’s get this party STARTED!” 

Richie freezes, caught off guard by another one of Eddie’s intense stares. Although Eddie’s isn’t staring exactly at Richie, he’s actually staring at Richie’s hand, which is still resting on Eddie’s bicep. Richie’s index finger, without his knowledge, is lazily tracing the vein running up and down Eddie’s bicep. Fuck.

**_Be cool, Rich. Just ease back._ **

But, God, it takes all of his will power to NOT grip Eddie’s bicep to feel his warm, thick muscles twitching underneath, and then slowly drag his hand up Eddie's arm to dive underneath his shirtsleeve - cause Richie wants to know how _fucking amazing_ that would feel. 

Instead Richie pulls his hand back to floop back on the couch. “Get ready to get your mind blown.” Richie smirks, hitting the play button. 

**_Uhhhhgggg._ **

\---------

Plates of leftover pizza crust are strewn across the coffee table as the end credit to _Iron Man_ roll up the screen. Both Richie and Eddie have sunken into the cushions of the couch, belly’s full of pizza. 

“You alive over there, Eds?” Richie turns to Eddie. 

Eddie’s switched to laying on his back. “Yeah! What’s next!? That was fucking awesome!” A spark twinkles behind Eddie’s eye, something Richie knows means Eddie’s excited, like really fucking excited.

It’s one of the things he loves most about Eddie - the way he gets so excited and fucking pumped about something that he just dives, head first, right into it. Richie’s chest tightens, allowing himself to roam his eyes over Eddie. Fuck, he wants to crawl on top of Eddie and wrap all of his limps around him, like a fucking octopus.

**_Too soon. Too much. He’s still healing._ **

“Well, I hate to do this, Eds, but in order to immerse you in the full MCU, aka the Marvel Cinematic Universe, we’re going to have to watch the _worst_ movie of them all.” 

Eddie crinkles his nose. “What? Why?”

**_God, too cute. I just want to kiss him all over his cute fucking face._ **

This thought is quickly followed by - **_DON’T!_ **

“Cause you’re going to have that look on your face during the entire fucking movie.”

**_And, I’m going to enjoy every fucking second of it._ **

Richie watches Eddie more than he watches the actual movie. How could he not? Richie likes to think of himself as an expert on interpreting Eddie Kaspbrak’s facial expressions. There’s “someone please get his idiot away from me”, “you’re funny, but I’m not going to tell you that”, and his personal favorite, “you’re driving me crazy, Richie, but I also love you to death.” Although, recently, Richie has been having some trouble interpreting some of Eddie’s facial expressions - specifically with his recent staring.

“Was that really necessary?,” Eddie whines as the movie comes to an end.

“Absolutely. You can’t claim you’ve seen the entire MCU if you haven’t seen _Hulk._ You need that for your nerd card, man!”

“Nerd card!? Fuck you, man.” Eddie begins to chuckle, only to morph into a sharp hiss. His body goes tense. “Ughhh.” Eddie cringes, slightly curving into himself.

Richie’s up in a flash, kneeling right next to Eddie. He cups Eddie’s cheek, his other hand rubs smoothing circles along his upper arm. “Hey, hey. You’re ok. I’m sorry. I didn’t know my jokes were that deadly. It’s ok, baby.” 

Eddie’s eyes - sharp, blown wide - lock onto Richie. Richie can’t look away. He’s stuck there; probably for eternity too. Which is fucking fine by him. He can’t imagine being anywhere else.

Eventually, Eddie lets out a small huff. “Don’t flatter yourself, asshole. You’re not that funny.” 

Richie would normally come back with a snide comment or a classic “fuck you”, but he’s distracted by Eddie nuzzling his face into Richie’s hand. God, fuck. He just wants to kiss this gorgeous man all over his fucking face!

 **_Don’t you dare!_ **

Both of Richie’s hands grasp Eddie’s face, pulling him into a kiss. He feels Eddie freeze underneath him, but only for a second. Eddie’s arms wind themselves around Richie’s neck as his lips part slightly, as if they're inviting Richie in. An invitation Richie doesn’t hesitate to accept. Their tongues slowly twirl around each other, neither fighting for dominance, just reeling in the feel of each other. Their tongues dance around each other for a while, slowly adding in small, open mouth kisses. 

Kissing Eddie - no, _making out_ with Eddie is something Richie never gets tired of. In the past, this was something Richie couldn’t imagine ever happening - ok, he _imagined_ it….like, a lot - but it was something that he never thought was _possible_ ! Yet, somehow, he’s now _DATING & LIVING _ with the love of his life, and he’s lucky enough that he loves him back!

 **_Until you fuck it up._ **

Richie’s eyes snap open as he jerks back, away from Eddie. His hands fly to his chest where a tight pressure is building up, like a vise is slowly crushing his heart. 

“Rich? Are you ok?”

Richie’s head snaps back toward Eddie. “Wha-? Yeah, yeah. I just - ughhh, just didn’t want to hurt you?”

**Why are you phrasing it like a question, idiot!? It makes it sound like you’re hiding something!**

Both of Eddie’s eyebrows skyrocket into his hair. “Wha-? What do you mean? We were just-” Eddie's face suddenly falls. “You know what never mind,” Eddie says shortly.

**See. You fucked it up already.**

“I didn’t-” Richie mentally smacks himself. 

“We should probably go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah. Sure. Do you need…?” Richie moves only for Eddie to fling himself off of the couch.

“No! No, I got it!” 

He doesn’t got it. Eddie’s put so much effort behind shooting himself off the couch he’s wobbly on his feet, trying to find his foothold. Richie reaches out to catch him only to be told off by the crease between Eddie’s eyebrows. Richie knows what that looks means.

Once Eddie is sturdy on his own two feet he makes his way to the bedroom, walking around Richie. Richie quickly follows behind him.

“You sure you don’t want me to carry you?”

A small chuckle escapes Eddie. “Fuck you.”


	3. Chapter Three

Do I Wanna Know?

Chapter Three

Richie’s POV

Lights dance across the bedroom ceiling from the cars passing outside the bedroom window. They’re few and far between, but Richie counts them like sheep. He’s been staring at the ceiling, counting car lights and listening to the rhythm of Eddie’s breathing, for the last couple of hours. 

Richie glances at Eddie who’s sound asleep, back turned to Richie. This is unusual for them. They’re always touching, even if it’s a hand draped over a hip or their feet entwined underneath the covers. _Something._ But, Richie knows he fucked up tonight. It’s not like it’s the first time or the last time. At least, he’ll be able to recover from this one - a couple extra kisses in the morning, maybe get up early to make breakfast. 

But, Richie knows he has to tread lightly. These are just minor blips, but Richie has a real nack for FUCKING IT UP. He has a track record after all.

A lot of people assume Richie’s problems come from his inability to keep his mouth shut and from being overly loud and obnoxious. No, Richie’s problems come from the fact that he’s NEEDY. He’s heard it from people time and time again.

He’s too loud & obnoxious.

He’s too dependent on other people.

He’s too demanding, constantly needing people’s attention.

But most of all, he’s too “touchy-feely”. Too affectionate. It’s too much for people. They quickly become overwhelmed with how much Richie loves - _no, needs_ to be touching. Not just sexually, which Richie loves too, but it’s all the other ways you can touch someone - knocking knees with someone under a table, linking fingers during a movie, a hug before they leave the house, a quick peck on the lips, cuddling on the couch - god, he could go on and on.

He knows where his need to be touched comes from. He doesn’t need a therapist to know it’s cause his lousy, good-for-nothing parents basically ignored him once he learned how to “cook” for himself, which basically meant he could find food in the frig. They never hugged him. They never tucked him into bed at night. Once he was in junior high he didn’t know where his parents were most of the time, coming home late at night. It’s why Richie always found himself sneaking into Eddie’s room in the middle of the night. His parents would never know, and honestly probably wouldn’t have given a flying fuck.

When he was older, all of his boyfriends would break up with him, calling him _needy & demanding_. All of them phrased it differently, but one thing that was consistent was how _touchy_ he was, constantly wanting to hold their hand, cuddle, the whole nine yards. At first they would think it was sweet, the amount of affection he was showing, but it would quickly turn sour. They felt suffocated, like they couldn’t have space to themselves. Some of the nicer ones even told him they couldn’t give him what he needed, as if he depleted all of the love & affection out of them. They simply didn’t have more to give. 

He quickly learned he would have to reign himself in if he wanted to keep someone. It was a delicate balance - being affectionate but not TOO affectionate. He was able to pull it off, for the most part, until...well, really until they started having sex. 

He would be able to hold everything in - his feelings, his need to touch, his need to show them how much he cares for them - but, once they would have sex a dam would break and it would be game over. He’s never been able to master manage after sex. It’s like a hill he can’t climb. A roadblock in his way to being truly happy. 

And now, with Eddie’s stitches removed, a dark, ominous cloud has begun to form over Richie’s head. Of course he’s thought about having sex with Eddie. He’s thought about it a lot as a matter of fact, ever since he was a teen, but it was something that was never, ever in the realm of possibility. When they got together, officially, Richie wouldn’t let his fantasies drift too far, telling himself they can’t, Eddie’s injured. Not going to happen. 

Of course, he knew Eddie would have his stitches removed at some point. He wanted Eddie to get better after all, but he didn’t let himself think about what that would mean for their relationship, that it would mean he might lose Eddie too. And not because of an ugly, stupid evil clown, but because of Richie. He would literally drown Eddie with his neediness, causing him to run as far away as possible.

Richie blinks tears out of his eyes as more lights streak across the ceiling. A small, pathetic hiccup escapes his chest. God, he doesn’t want to wake Eddie up with his pitiful crying. He flings an arm over his eyes causing blurry stars to dance in his vision. 

At some point in the early morning, as light peaks through the window, Richie runs out of tears and energy, passing out as the sun starts to rise.

\--------

Richie blinks against the blinding sun streaming through the window. Groaning, he throws a hand up over his eyes. Rolling over, attempting to escape the sunlight, Richie finds the other side of the bed empty & cold. His eyes glance to the bedside clock which reads 11am. He groans again, flopping back onto the bed.

Goddamnit. He fucked up again. Well, he’s going to have to think of another way to make-up with Eddie because it’s way past breakfast time (according to Eddie, at least). 

“What the fuck are you moaning & groaning about?”

Popping his head up, Richie finds Eddie, fully dressed, leaning against the bedroom doorway.

“Oh, you know, just daydreaming about your Mom.” Richie wiggles his eyebrows up & down. 

Rolling his eyes, Eddie lazily walks into the bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed, next to Richie.

“You going to get out of bed anytime soon, asshole?”

Richie curls around Eddie, soaking up his warmth. He picks one of Eddie’s hands, fiddling with each of Eddie’s individual fingers. 

“But it’s so warm & comfy!” Richie pouts, knowing the exact reaction he’s going to get out of Eddie.

Eddie huffs, his eyebrow crease quickly following. “Come on, Richie! I want to go to the Farmer’s Market! I feel like I’ve been trapped inside forever! And I don’t want to get takeout for the foreseeable future.

“Uhhh...sure. Are you-are you ok to go out?” 

Eddie’s eyebrow crease gets deeper. “God, Rich, we’re just going to the Farmer’s Market. We’re not going to hike a fucking mountain. Come on! The grilled cheese truck will be there.” Eddie really lays it on thick at the end, as if Richie is going to say no to anything Eddie asks.

“Well, how can I say no to that?” 

Eddie grins, smacking Richie in the stomach. “Alright! Now, come on, get your ass up!” 

“Alright, alright! God, you’re bossy.” Richie throws back the covers. 

Eddie saunters out of the room. “Fuck you. And, no dawdling!” Eddie throws back.

\-------

Eddie and Richie are walking around the Malibu Farmer’s Market. It’s a slightly cold day, at least for Californians, as there’s a light breeze coming off the Pacific Ocean. Most people are wearing fur-lined UGG boots and zipped up jackets. Richie knows this cause Eddie will not stop ranting about hoe ridiculous people’s outfits are.

“It’s only in the high sixty’s! It’s not going to snow or anything!,” Eddie rants.

Richie hums in response. He’s more than happy to listen to Eddie rant endlessly. Their hands are linked, swaying back and forth, as they walk by stall after stall. Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand, without comment, once they walked into the Farmer’s Market. Richie’s afraid to open his damn mouth cause, somehow, miraculously, Eddie has gotten over last night. 

Richie turns his head to Eddie, who’s still ranting. Eddie’s wearing dark jeans along with a blue polo, which is peeking out the top of a maroon pull-over sweater. Richie, on the other hand, is wearing a loose-fitting pull-over sweater on top of a button-up flannel shirt. To top this off he’s wearing a green bomber jacket. 

As Eddie completes his current rant he looks over to Richie. Eddie’s eyes, very clearly, rank up & down Richie’s body causing a shiver to run down Richie’s spine. Eddie cracks a smile before throwing his head back in laughter.

Richie frowns. “What the fuck are you laughing at?” 

“You, dickwad.” Eddie points to Richie’s outfit. “You look like it’s about to snow or something. Aren’t you from Maine?”

“Shut the fuck up. I’ll have you know it gets cold in California. Just you wait.” Richie playfully bumps into Eddie. 

Eddie grins at Richie. “Yeah, whatever, you wuss. I was here in December, remember?”

Richie smirks and then quickly plants a wet kiss to Eddie’s cheek. A pleasant warmth spreads through Richie’s body. Eddie hums pleasantly. 

Richie’s carrying a bag of vegetables which Eddie picked out earlier. Richie bitched the whole time Eddie picked them out – complaining about how he wasn’t going to eat any of those disgusting things. One booth catches Eddie’s eye. It’s filled with an amazing assortment of vegetables and fruit. Eddie drops Richie’s hand, making a b-line for the booth. 

“Nooooo. Not more veggies!,” Richie moans before following behind Eddie.

Richie stops in his tracks as another booth catches his eye. Richie grins widely as he saunters over to the booth, quickly grabbing a small sample cup with a tiny tasting spoon, scooping the appetizing sample into his mouth. He moans, licking his lips trying to savor every bit of it. He grabs another sample before running back to Eddie, whose arms are full of peppers, tomatoes, and a fucking squash.

“Eddie! You won’t believe what I found!” Richie enthusiastically runs into the booth, almost bumping into Eddie. Eddie briefly frowns at Richie’s antics before looking down at Richie’s hand.

“Is that – is that _honeycomb_?” If there’s one thing Eddie loves – it’s fucking honey. Not only is it fucking delicious, but it also has a fuck ton of health benefits. And the only thing that is more delicious than honey is actual honeycomb.

“Yeah! You need to taste this shit! It’s fucking amazing!” He’s so excited he’s bouncing up and down on his feet. 

Before Richie can stop himself he literally spoon feeds Eddie a mouthful of honey. Eddie’s eyes go wide with surprise before closing in pleasure; he moans around the spoon. The spoon in Richie’s hand is being tugged from the motion of Eddie’s tongue swirling around it. Richie’s mind goes blank, imaging Eddie’s tongue curling and swirling around. 

Eddie grabs Richie’s wrist, pulling the spoon out of his mouth. “Holy shit.” Richie watches as Eddie licks his pink lips.

“Right!? Do you wanna get some, baby?”

Richie feels Eddie go still, then he’s coughing, choking on the bit of honeycomb that’s still in his mouth. 

**_Good job, fuckface._ **

Richie mentally punches himself. 

“Fuck! Eddie! Are you ok!?” Richie panics, repeatedly slapping Eddie on the back. 

“Oh my god, Richie! Stop! That fucking hurts!,” Eddie says, pushing Richie away.

“Oh, god! Sorry! Sorry!” Richie’s hand snaps away, a guilty look crossing his face.

**_Now you’ve really fucked it up._ **

Eddie’s panting, trying to breathe through his pain. “It’s ok, Rich. Just – Just give me a minute.” 

“Sorry, Eds.”

“You’re good.” Eddie's breathing a little easier now. “Why don’t you go get some of that honeycomb while I pay for these?” Eddie motions toward the basket of vegetables he’s grabbed.

Richie nods his head in agreement, a look of concern still in his eyes. “Sure, Eds.” Richie turns to walk back to the honey booth.

Fuck. He can’t believe he fucked it up _again_! The look on Eddie’s face when he called him “baby”...god, it looked like Eddie’s eyes were going to burst out his head. And the way he pushed Richie away afterward. This is how it always starts, little moments that get out of control, cause Richie can’t control his fucking mouth! And then, before he knows it he’ll be calling Eddie “sweetheart” and “love”, and then he’ll want to sit next to him in booths at restaurants! Eddie won’t have room to fucking breath. Richie will smother him. 

Richie has returned with a new bag to find Eddie with a bag of his own.

“Ready to go?,” Eddie asks.

Richie looks sheepishly at Eddie. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just – before we go – do you think he’ll let me grope his gourds?” Richie wiggles his eyebrows up and down as he motions toward the mound of gourds next to him.

Eddie sighs loudly before walking out of the booth. Yeah, it’s time for them to go.

\-------

They spend the rest of the day laying on the couch, continuing to binge watch Marvel movies. When they started _Iron Man 2_ Richie’s on the other side of the couch from Eddie, too afraid he won’t be able to control himself, that something stupid will come out of his goddamn mouth.

Near the middle of _Thor_ Richie’s resolve breaks. He misses Eddie’s warmth and feeling the rhythm of his breathing. He reaches over the middle of the couch, grabbing Eddie’s warm sweatpant covered calf. Richie peaks up, Eddie’s peering at him under hooded eyes, a faint smile on his lips. Richie swirls his thumb around the deep muscle on the underside of Eddie’s calf. 

They break for dinner, something quick & easy so they can get back to their binge watching. When Richie’s full of food he flops down on the couch, making grabby hands toward Eddie. Eddie smirks before falling between Richie’s legs, scooting back to lay against Richie’s chest.

Eddie only makes it halfway through _Captain America_ before he’s completely asleep. His head resting on Richie’s shoulder, his body weight pressing Richie into the couch. Richie lets the rest of the movie play, not even paying attention, just staring, unabashedly, at Eddie’s sleeping form. 

**_How long do you think this is going to last before you fuck up & he leaves?_ **

Richie winces, slightly jostling Eddie. Eddie stirs in his sleep, adjusting his head against Richie’s shoulder. Richie releases a soft breath.

**_You better enjoy this while it lasts. He’ll be gone before you know it._ **

“Shut up,” Richie whispers, knocking his head back against the couch, trying to knock the voice out of this head. 

“Uugggh…” Eddie stretches his back, throwing his head back over Richie’s shoulder. “What’d I miss?”

“Uh, you kinda missed the entire movie, Eds.” Richie chuckles.

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was really excited for this one too.”

“It’s ok. We can watch it tomorrow. Got nowhere to be.”

“Mmmhhh, ‘hats true. Let’s go to bed.” Eddie rubs his eyes. 

Richie’s heart leaps into his throat. God, so fucking cute. “Yeah, sure.”

Eddie stumbles out of Richie’s embrace, heading toward their bedroom. Richie follows behind, clicking off lights as he goes. When he enters the bedroom, Eddie’s in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Richie flops onto the bed, closing his eyes, waiting for Eddie to be done.

“Rich?”

“Mhm?,” Richie hums. 

“ _Rich._ ” 

Something knocks against Richie’s leg. Richie blinks, finding a shirtless Eddie leaning over him.

“I need you to help me.” 

“Uuhhh...sure. What - uh - what do you need, Eddie Spaghetti?”

“Don’t call me that. Can you help me put on this ointment? I was able to put it on my chest, but - uhh - I can’t really reach my back, you know?” 

Richie’s speechless. With his mouth gaping open, Richie takes the tube from Eddie’s hand. Richie sits up, his knees bent underneath him, as Eddie sits on the edge of the bed in front of him.

The line running down Eddie’s back is slightly red, but it looks better than the angry line running down his chest. Richie’s eyes linger over the taut muscles running down Eddie’s back. Richie gulps, squirting some ointment into his open palm. He presses his hand to Eddie’s back, the heat from both of their skin mingling, growing stronger, hotter. Richie wants to be consumed by the heat, engulfed in it. 

Hand shaking, Richie lightly runs his hand up and down Eddie’s back, smearing ointment over the raised skin. 

“God, Richie! Do you even know how to put ointment on?”

“How the fuck is possible to put ointment on wrong?” 

“I don’t know, but you’re doing it right now! Don’t slather it on like it’s fucking mayonnaise!”

“God! Fine, fine! Jesus.” 

One of Richie’s hands grabs Eddie’s shoulder allowing his other hand to press deeply into Eddie's back, working in a circular motion. Richie’s heart is beating a mile a minute. It’s thundering in his ears. 

He’s fascinated with the feel of Eddie’s taut muscles rolling under his fingers. He swirls his thumb along Eddie’s scar, tracing it all the way down Eddie’s back. He switches his hands to message up Eddie’s back, along the other side his scar. Once he reaches the top, he places his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, kneading his shoulders, digging his thumbs into the base of Eddie’s neck.

“Ooh.” 

Richie gasps sharply, snapping out of his trace, hands freezing. Fuck, what the fuck is he doing? Richie gives Eddie a tentative glance. Eddie’s head is thrown back in pleasure, breathing deeply. 

Richie’s own breath is ragged and heavy. He’s so turned on he thinks he’s going to combust. Richie snatches his hands back causing Eddie to moan in disappointment.

“I - uh...well it at least doesn’t look like mayonnaise anymore.” Richie shoves his hands under his thighs, slowly scooting away from Eddie.

“Oh...well...thanks, Rich.” Eddie twists around. He frowns noticing the space that Richie has put between them. 

Richie nibbles his lip. “Sure. Of course, Eds. Anytime.” 

Eddie blinks repeatedly, his frown deepening. Richie can see the hurt and confusion sliding over Eddie’s face. 

“Eddie…” Richie pulls his hands out from under his thighs, moving toward Eddie.

“I’m going to go to sleep. It’s - uh - been a long day.” Eddie rolls over to his side of the bed to crawl underneath the covers. 

“Yeah… sure. Goodnight, Eds.” 

Eddie doesn’t respond. He just pulls the covers up higher.

 **_Strike Two, Fuckface_**.


	4. Chapter Four

Do I Wanna Know?

Chapter Four

Richie’s POV

Richie’s stretched out in another uncomfortable hospital chair. He’s slouched down in the chair, arms jutting out over the skinny chair airms, legs fully extended. He’s just staring off into space; he gave up reading the magazines that are resting on the table next to him a while ago. 

He’s in the hospital waiting for Eddie to come out from his doctor’s appointment. It’s been a month since Eddie ripped his stitches. They spent the last few weeks laying on the couch, continuing to binge watch Marvel movies and mundane daytime TV.

It's been nothing but a horrible, awkward cycle. The more Eddie heals, the more Richie finds himself thinking about Eddie...in ways he shouldn’t, causing Richie to pull away from Eddie. Which, in turn, just hurts and confuses Eddie.

And now, Eddie’s at his last doctor visit. They expect Eddie to receive the “all clear”, allowing him to go back to a normal life. He can go back to work, he can start running again, and do more...physical activities. 

The door to the doctor’s office opens. Eddie walks through, stiff and tense.

Richie bounds out of his chair. “How’d it go?”

“Good...good. He told me I healed really well, and that I’m clear to start running - and - uhh - yeah.”

“That’s great, Eds! We should do something to celebrate!” 

**_Don’t get too excited. It’s not going to be that kind of celebrating, idiot._ **

“I - huh - I kinda had an idea for that actually.” Eddie grins.

Richie breath catches. “Oh, yeah? What do you have in mind, buddy?”

\-------

Richie has never stepped foot in an REI in his entire life. The moment they stepped through the door one of the workers immediately glom onto them. Well, they glom onto Eddie. Richie doesn’t look like the type of person who does physical activities.

At this point Eddie has tried on almost every pair of running shoes in the store. Richie chuckles to himself as the worker runs into the back to grab another pair of shoes. He had no idea what he signed up for. The poor guy.

Eddie sits down to toe off another rejected pair of shoes. Richie’s pacing around; he only managed to sit in one place for 10 minutes before he got antsy. He’s currently playing on one of the small risers that are dispersed throughout the shoe section for customers to test their hiking boots. They look like tiny little mountains, except there’s a handrail attached to it.

He steps onto the top of the riser. “Hey, Eddie, look! I’m king of the world!” He throws his arms out wide.

“Oh my god, Rich. I can’t take you anywhere. Get down from there. Knowing you, you’ll break something.” Eddie bends down to tie his current shoe selection to hide the smirk that’s growing on his face.

“Aww, come on. Maybe I should get some hiking shoes? Go conquer some mountains.”

“You wouldn’t last 10 minutes.” 

“Ye of so little faith.” Richie jumps down. “Oww.” He bends to rub his knees.

Eddie chuckles. 

“Shut the fuck up, man.” Richie plops down next to Eddie.

Eddie stands up to test out his current pair of shoes.

“Haven’t you tried those on already?,” Richie asks.

Eddie glances at Richie. “Yeah. I’m surprised you noticed, but yeah.”

Richie scoffs, “Rude.”

Eddie discreetly flips him off. “I think I’m going to get these.” 

Behind Eddie Richie notices the worker letting out a sigh of relief. Richie catches his eye, mouthing “sorry”.

“What?,” Eddie asks.

“Oh, I said thank god!,” Richie moans loudly. 

“Shut up, Richie. We haven’t even been here for an hour.” 

Eddie grabs the box, filled with his new running shoes. Richie stands up to follow Eddie to the register only to collide with him.

“God, Eddie. What? Do you want to get another pair for rainy days or something?”

“No, I just realized I should get some workout clothes. Here. Hold this.” Eddie hands Richie his shoe box before disappearing among the clothing racks. 

Richie shuffles from foot to foot. Knowing Eddie, this might take awhile. He glances around for a bench or a couch or something.

“Ok. I’m ready.” Eddie pops up, out of nowhere.

“Jesus, that was fast! Was there a section designated ‘for Eddie’ or something?”

“No, genius. I just knew what I was looking for.” Eddie lifts up the handful of clothes he’s holding.

One item in particular immediately leaps out at Richie. A pair of short shorts. And not just any pair of short shorts! No, a pair of red shorts!

HOLY FUCK. There are sirens going off inside his head. DANGER, WILL ROBINSON! DANGER!

“Oh.” Richie blinks dumbly.

Eddie doesn’t seem to notice Richie’s short circuiting. “Let’s go. I’m starving.” He walks around Richie to walk toward the front.

“Yeah...starving. Me too.” 

\-------

The Pacific Coast Highway is packed, as it always is. They’re both silent, completely full from the quick lunch they grabbed after REI. 

“I think I might take a run this evening,” Eddie quips. 

“Oh yeah? Just going to dive right into it, eh? Not going to take some time to rest.” Richie drums his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to change.

“I’ve rested enough,” Eddie huffs, annoyed.

Richie glances over to Eddie, whose lips are tight, just staring out the passenger window.

“Hey, I know, Eds. I was just joking with you.” Richie playfully wacks Eddie on the shoulder.

“I know.” Eddie glances over, giving Richie a sly smile. 

Richie smiles back. The light changes allowing them to move through the intersection. 

“Hey, Rich. Thanks again...you know, for everything.” Eddie reaches over, placing his hand on Richie’s thigh - a little too high on Richie’s thigh, right below his crotch. Eddie gives it a small squeeze.

“JESUS!” Richie jumps in his seat, throwing off Eddie’s hand. The car swerves slightly, bouncing off a curve before Richie straightens out the car to merge back into traffic safely. “Holy christ.”

Eddie’s panting next to him. “Fuck, Richie!”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just - uh - um - thought I saw something in the road.” Both of Richie’s hands are death gripping the steering wheel. His eyes are focused on the road, unable to look at Eddie.

“Oh. Yeah.” Eddie slumps back down into his seat. He goes back to staring out the window. 

They don’t talk for the rest of the ride home. 

\-------

“Richie! Dinner’s ready!” Richie hears Eddie call from the kitchen. Richie’s in the living room playing video games. Richie offered to help Eddie with dinner, but Eddie insisted on cooking it himself. He even kicked Richie out of the kitchen.

“Coming!” Richie throws the controller down to jog into the kitchen. 

The table is completely filled with food - a beautiful salad, homemade mac & cheese, garlic bread, and freshly poured beer. All of Richie’s favorite things, well except for the salad. 

“Jesus, Eddie. Are we having guests over or something?” 

“No. I just kinda got carried away. I even have dessert.” Eddie rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“Have I told you I love you lately?” 

“Well good to know you only love me for my cooking. Now sit. It’s going to get cold.” 

Richie doesn’t argue with that. They dig into Eddie’s feast, which is fucking delicious. Richie always knew Eddie was a good cook, but he normally sticks to more healthy meals when he cooks. Somehow they end up destroying all of the food, all of the plates left with just traces of sauce and breadcrumbs. 

Richie leans back in his chair, patting his belly. “Jesus, Eds. That was fucking amazing! I think I might burst!”

“Well, that’s too bad. I guess I’ll have to eat dessert by myself.” Eddie shrugs.

“No, no! I’m still hungry! I swear!”

Eddie chuckles as he gets up, going to the refrigerator. He comes back to the table a couple minutes later with two bowls filled with a vanilla ice cream topped with warm, oozing honeycomb.

“Holy fuck.” Richie drools. 

“I thought we should kill off that honeycomb we got at the farmer’s market. We still had some left.”

“I love how you think, Eds.” 

It’s by far one of the best desserts Richie has ever had. The warm honeycomb mingles with the cold ice cream in his mouth, both sweet in his mouth. Richie moans around the spoon, closing his eyes to savor it. 

Richie's eyes pop open as he hears a moan from across the table. He finds Eddie with his eyes closed, swirling his tongue over the spoon, fighting to get every last bit of honey. Some honey is slathered over Eddie’s lips, making them glisten. Eddie slowly opens his eyes to find Richie staring. 

Eddie lips pop off of the spoon. “Good, huh?” He smirks at Richie.

“Uuuhhh...yeah...really fucking good.” 

“Do you want some more?” Eddie licks the back of the spoon. 

“Uuuhhh…” Richie’s brain has stopped working.

“You really liked it.” Eddie smacks his lips. 

Richie’s got nothing. Eddie just smiles at him. 

Richie feels Eddie’s foot wrap itself around his calf, starting to work it’s way up his leg. Richie’s left breathless. 

What the fuck is happening? Is Eddie...Is Eddie actually coming onto him? He didn’t think Eddie had the balls to be so forward. Jesus, it’s hot though. So fucking hot. Richie wants nothing more than to just throw this table to the side and tackle Eddie to the kitchen floor. 

Eddie’s foot moves higher, only a few inches away from pushing into Richie’s groan.

**_You know this is how it all ends, right?_ **

Richie jumps, his knees hitting the underside of the table. The table shakes like there’s an earthquake. The plates clatter as the glasses topple over, spilling beer over the table and onto Eddie’s lap, causing him to jump up. 

“Sorry, sorry!,” Richie says. “I didn’t mean to...I just - uh - have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Fuck, Richie.” Eddie wipes at the blossoming stain on his trousers. “Are you even capable of controlling your body? The number of pants you’ve ruined...” Eddie throws the napkin on the table to start clearing the table. 

“I can help…” Richie reaches for some plates.

“Don’t!,” Eddie yells, quickly grabbing the plates on Richie’s side of the table. “Just go to the bathroom. I’ll take care of this.” 

“Are you-”

“Just go.” Eddie turns his back on Richie, taking everything to the sink.

Richie sighs, resigning himself. He slinks into the living room, forgetting about his earlier excuse. 

**_You know, at this point, I’ve lost track of the number of times you’ve fucked up._ **

Richie plops on the couch, shoving his face in his hands.

\------

It’s been a week since the honey ice cream incident, as Richie thinks of it in his head. Richie has been running hot the entire week. He takes long showers, the only place he allows himself to replay it in his head, allowing himself to imagine what could have happened if he gave into his urges - sometimes they only make it to the couch, sometimes he gets on his knees underneath the dining table, but it’s very rare they make it to the bedroom. 

No matter what he imagines though, he’s always a helpless mess, leaning up against the shower wall, one hand supporting himself while the water washes over him, the other hand glides over his hard length. He imagines its Eddie’s hand or mouth. He normally doesn’t last very long, huffing into his arm to muffle the sound.

Richie knows he should man up and talk to Eddie, but in typical Richie fashion he’s been tip toeing around Eddie all week. He’s trying to not make it obvious - still telling Eddie he loves him and giving him a quick peck goodbye, still teasing Eddie - but he hasn’t allowed himself to get too close to Eddie. No cuddling on the couch, no spooning at night. It’s kinda killing Richie on the inside, and he knows Eddie’s suspicious, the crease in between his eyebrows has been plastered on his face all week. 

This evening, Richie’s chosen method of avoiding Eddie is playing video games. He’s on a particularly hard level. He’s mumbling to himself, leaning right and left with the controller, trying to defeat the big boss. 

“Goddamnit,” he grunts, throwing the controller down as his character dies, for the tenth time that day.

“Hey Rich, I’ll be back in a little bit. I’m going to go for a run.”

“Ok. See you later, E-” Richie glances up, only to go in cardiac arrest. 

Eddie’s wearing his new red shorts shorts along with a blue tank top. He’s standing in the foyer, bending over to tie his new running shoes. His calves and thighs are lean and muscular, the back of his legs curve deliciously into the edge of his short shorts. Eddie begins to stretch, jutting his hips out, stretching one arm over his head. Richie can’t pull his eyes away from Eddie’s perfect, perky ass. It’s perfectly framed in his shorts. 

Eddie puffs, standing up. He saunters over to Richie, leaning over him. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Uhh…” Richie’s eyes are stuck on the line of Eddie’s collarbone. 

Eddie stands awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. “Are you going to kiss me or what?” 

“Uh...yeah, yeah.” Richie shakes his head, leaning up to land a sloppy kiss on Eddie’s cheek. “Have - uhhh - have fun. I’m going to go...write a little bit.” Richie sidesteps around Eddie, quickly escaping to his office at the back of the house.

Richie closes the door, leaning back against it to bite his finger, waiting for Eddie to leave. Once he hears the front door close, he lets out a loud frustrated groan. God, fuck those red short shorts. Eddie somehow looks better in them than he did when he was a teenager. Jesus.

Richie collapses on the sofa in his office. He debates if he has time to take a quick shower before Eddie gets back. Although Eddie might be suspicious since Richie took a shower that morning. He glances over to the tissue box sitting on his office desk. God, has it really come to that?

The slamming of the front door causes Richie to jump in his seat. What the fuck?

Heavy footsteps echo down the hall before the office door bangs open, revealing Eddie, panting deeply.

“Uhh...have a good run, Eds?” 

“What the fuck is going on?” Eddie stomps into the room, looming over Richie, who's trying to disappear into the couch.

“I don’t - What are you talking about, Eds?” Richie shrugs.

“Do I disgust you?” 

“EXCUSE ME!?” 

“Do I DISGUST you? Do you find me repulsive or something!?” Eddie’s waving his hand around, Eddie-style.

“What!? No! Why would you even say that?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you’ve been AVOIDING ME!” Eddie yells in Richie’s face. He deflates a little bit. “Like physically. You’ve been...distant...ever since I ripped my stitches. I’ve been trying…” Eddie’s eyes shift away from Richie, embarrassed. “I’ve been trying to - I don’t know - come on to you? I know I’m not very good at it...but, every single time you act like I’ve I have the plague or something.” 

“Eddie-”

“At first I thought it was cause you were afraid of hurting me...you know, when I was recovering from ripping my stitches, but when I got cleared by my doctor you got even _more_ distant. So I just need to know...do you not find me attractive?”

“What!? Eddie...you’re...you’re-”

“Don’t you dare say cute.”

Richie gaps at him.

“I know you always called me cute when we were kids to annoy me, but I don’t want to be fucking _cute_.” 

“You’re-” Richie’s mind is spiraling.

“Is it cause I don’t have any experience with men? You’re embarrassed by me?”

“No-” How the fuck is he suppose to get out of this? He feels cornered. 

“Do you regret us getting together? You don’t want to be with me anymore?”

“God! No-” God, just make it stop!

“Do you not love me anymore!?” 

The rolling, boiling tension that’s been building up inside Richie bursts from him like steam erupting from a teapot. “ **YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT, OK!?,** ” he yells, jumping up from the sofa.

Eddie’s gaping at him, a look of hurt in his eyes, like he’s been slapped. “Fuck you, Richie!” Eddie yells. “What!? You - you think I’m too fragile for sex or something? That I’m too _delicate!_? Well, FUCK YOU, RICHIE!” Eddie turns, storming out of the room.

“Eddie, wait!” Richie runs after him, grasping his upper arm. “Eddie, wait, _please_! I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“Let _go_ of me!” Eddie twists, pulling his arm out of Richie’s hand. “You know, it was typical of my Mother or Myra to treat me like a porcelain doll, but never _you_!” Eddie takes a few steps away from Richie, breaking Richie’s heart with each step. “You’ve never treated me with kid’s gloves. It’s one of the things I love most about our relationship, but I guess I was wrong, huh?” Eddie turns again, storming down the hall.

Richie follows him into the foyer to find Eddie yanking on his sneakers. “Eddie! Please, please! I can explain!”

“DON’T! I don’t want to fucking hear it!” Eddie yanks on a jacket, grabbing the car keys off the front table.

“EDDIE! WAI-” Before Richie can finish Eddie slams the door in his face. Richie pulls the front door open, only to watch Eddie peel out of the driveway and speed down the road, out of sight.

**_Sooo, I count five months. Honestly, it lasted longer than I expected._ **  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Do I Wanna Know?

Chapter Five

Richie’s POV

  
  


“FUCK!” Richie yells to the empty street.

Richie pulls out his cell phone from his back pocket, dialing Eddie. It immediately goes to voicemail. He pulls up his text messages.

**I’M SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK SO I CAN EXPLAIN!**

**YOU KNOW I CAN’T CONTROL MY FUCKING MOUTH!**

The text goes through, showing a “delivered” underneath it. He’s standing in the middle of the driveway waiting for the three little dots to appear, indicating Eddie’s responding to him, but nothing appears. He waits ten more minutes, unmoving from his spot, but still nothing. 

“Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

Richie calls Eddie again. Voicemail.

“God fucking damnit!” Richie walks back inside the house, texting Eddie again.

**I’M SO SO SOORY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE COME BACK!**

Still no response from Eddie. 

Richie slumps back onto the couch, throwing his arm over his eyes, which are misting over. Sobs rack his body. It finally happened. He fucked up to the extreme, and now Eddie’s never coming back. He might not even want to talk to Richie ever again! 

Richie collapses onto his side on the couch, curling into a fetal position, sobbing loudly into one of the throw pillows. 

**_I told you this was going to happen. No one can stand being around you. You’re worthless._ **

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” Richie shoves a throw pillow over his head, blocking his ears, as if that will silence the voice in his head. 

**_He’s never coming back._ **

“Stop!” Richie springs up, the pillow falling to the floor. “Stop.”

Richie tries to think clearly, but the black flog in his brain is thick and toxic. He has to come back, right!? The only thing Eddie took with him was a jacket and the car. Probably his wallet too, but that’s it! He didn’t even take his medications with him! He only has a few now, but still! Eddie would never truly leave those behind. He’ll come back, he has to. Richie holds onto that thought, taking whatever solace he can. Eddie will come back, and Richie won’t let him leave until he can explain himself. 

Richie lays back on the couch, checking his phone again to see if Eddie has responded - nothing. He pulls up his photos to scroll through them, almost all of them are pictures of Eddie or Richie and Eddie together. He stares at each one, waiting for Eddie to return.

\-------

Behind Richie’s cell phone the light on the living room walls quickly changes from dull yellow to dark and ominous. At some point, Richie puts down his cell phone to charge it, not wanting to miss a call or text from Eddie. He lounges on the couch staring at the slightly swaying trees in the backyard, his mind flickering through the photos. 

He’s hungry and tired, but he can’t manage to move himself from the couch. He leans his head up to glance at the clock, it’s near midnight. He flops his head back down, not even considering moving to the bedroom. He wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway, not without Eddie next to him.

Car lights dance across the walls as a car pulls into the driveway. Richie bounds off the couch, sprinting toward the front door.

Eddie opens the front door, frowning deeply when he catches sight of Richie. “I don’t want to talk, Rich. I just came to get some stuff, okay?” Eddie tries to walk past Richie, but Richie steps in front of him.

“Eds-”

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie yells, moving to the side only to be blocked again.

“Eddie, please. I’m beggin’ you. Let me explain.” Richie reaches for Eddie-

“ _Don’t_ touch me!” Eddie steps back, only to shoot forward, twisting his way around Richie. “Okay, you want to explain!? Fine!” Eddie stomps into the living room to plunk down on the couch. “Explain.” He crosses his arm, glaring at Richie.

“Ok…” Richie perches on the edge of the coffee table in front of Eddie. “Eddie, I didn’t...fuck...I didn’t mean what you think I meant, okay? I didn’t mean...you wouldn’t be able to handle...uhh.”

“Sex. You don’t think I’ll be able to handle sex.” 

“No, no, no! God, I know that’s how it _sounded_ , okay!? But, that’s not what I meant! Listen, this isn’t about you, it’s about me, okay!?”

“Are you seriously giving me the 'it’s not you, it’s me' line right now? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“But it is about _me_! I swear!”

“Well, it sounded like you don’t think _I_ , emphasis on the _I_ , would be able to handle sex!” 

“Goddamnit, I didn’t mean _sex_! Okay!? I mean ME! You wouldn’t be able to handle _ME_!”

“Excuse me!? What are you!? Some kind of sex god!?” 

“No! No! God, fuck, this isn’t coming out right.” Richie shoves his face in his hands, trying to organize the million thoughts running through his brain.

“Yeah, no shit. You better start making some sense Rich, cause I swear-” Eddie takes a long, deep shaky breath. “I - I refuse to be in a relationship with someone who treats me like I’m something fragile, like something that needs to be protected. I was treated that way my entire fucking life, first by my mother and then by Myra. I - I can’t do it again. I fucking won’t!”

“You’re not fragile. You’re anything but. And you especially don’t need to be protected. Fuck, you were the one that skewered Pennywise with a fucking fence post.”

“Okay...then why did you say I wouldn’t be able to handle sex? You know I’ve had sex right? I’m not a fucking virgin, asshole.” 

“I know that. I didn’t mean sex, okay.” Richie looks deep into Eddie’s eyes, trying to communicate what his brain won’t allow him to. “I meant you wouldn’t be able to handle me-”

“Richie, I -”

“No! Stop!” Richie waves his hands around, Eddie-style. “Just let me explain! Jesus…I mean...you wouldn’t be able to handle the way I get. I’m - I’m…” Richie gulps, tears beginning to pour down his face. “I’m needy, okay? Needy, clingy, over affectionate, suffocating-” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I am! God, I try not to be! I do! But that’s why I’ve never been able to keep anyone! All of my ex-boyfriends broke up with me. Although, to be fair, I didn’t really put in too much effort, you know, cause they weren’t you, but still! And my parents! Fuck, they told me all the time how _needy_ I was-”

“Wait, wait, wait! You’re being fucking serious?”

“Yes, I’m being fucking serious!” 

“Richie, for the love of-” Eddie pinches his nose, vexed. “First off, your parents were assholes. Just cause you wanted breakfast and maybe a hug every once in a while doesn’t mean you’re needy. And, I don’t know who the fuck these ex’s are, but fuck ‘em.” Eddie sighs, leaning back into the couch, a little more calm. “I still don’t understand what this has to do with you avoiding me, pulling away from me.” 

Richie bites his lip.

Eddie leans up, scooting closer to Richie, but still not touching. “Rich…”

“It’s just…” Richie pulls his eyes away from Eddie, gazing over his head into the dark kitchen. “I’ve gotten better at...restraining myself. It’s just...once I have sex with someone...I can’t hold it back. I get so full of emotion I can’t stop it. It just overwhelms me. I just want - I just want _everything_.” Richie shifts his focus to the floor, embarrassed. “And, in the end, they just get overwhelmed and...leave.” He shrugs, deflated.

“Richie…I’m sorry people told you you were needy or clingy. They’re fucking assholes, including your parents. You’re not any of those things. You deserve better than that.”

“But that’s the thing, Eddie, you haven’t seen that side of me!”

Eddie arches an eyebrow. “Rich, I’ve known you since kindergarten. Sure, you can be loud. You can be a little overwhelming and a little more touchy feely than the average person, but that’s just _you_. I love all those things about you,” Eddie whispers at the end.

Richie blushes. “But you’ve yet to see ‘hopelessly-in-love-needy-give-me-all-your-attention Riche’.”

Eddie’s eyebrows go even higher, disappearing into his hair. “Are you telling me you’ve been _holding back_? Fucking seriously?”

“Only cause I don’t want to lose you.” 

Eddie’s looking at Richie with such a soft, loving look. Richie’s dying to touch him, hold him, but he remembers the words Eddie yelled earlier. He stuffs his hands underneath his thighs. 

“Richie, you’re not going to lose me. I love you.” Eddie shifts to the edge of the couch, leaning forward. “Please don’t hold back. I want to love you for you, okay?”

Richie shakes his head, tears falling from his face. Eddie smiles softly as his gaze flicks to Richie’s hands, shoved underneath his legs. He frowns slightly.

“You don’t have to do that. You can touch me, if you-”

Richie leaps into Eddie’s lap, straddling him, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s neck. Richie jabs his nose into Eddie’s neck, enjoying the smell that’s just Eddie. Eddie wraps his arms around Richie’s back, slowly running his hands up and down.

Richie sniffs. “See? Clingy?”

Eddie chuckles underneath him. “Hmm, I like it.” 

Richie chuckles out his own wet laugh before pulling back to look down at Eddie. “I’m sorry - about what I said.” 

Eddie shakes his head. “Don’t be. You should have told me sooner though.” 

“I know.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence.

Eddie breaks the silence. “Sooo this means you don’t find me repulsive, then?” Eddie pulls back to look up at Richie.

“What!? Fuck, no. Where in the world did you get a stupid idea like that?” 

Eddie shrugs. “I don’t know. It was the only reason I could think of for why you were avoiding me.” 

“You’re an idiot. You’re-” Richie licks his lips. “You’re fucking hot, Eds.”

A faint blush rises in Eddie’s cheeks. “Really? You think I’m _hot_?”

“Oh my god, Eddie. Have you seen yourself?”

“You always called me cute when we were kids-”

“You were fucking cute.” Richie pinches Eddie’s cheek. Eddie softly swats him.

“I always thought you were just fucking with me.”

“Well, _of course_ I did it to annoy you, Eds, but I really did think you were cute. Like the cutest, most handsome boy I’d ever seen.” Richie feels a blush rising in his cheeks.

“ _Oh?_ Is that so? In what way?”

“Oh my god.” Richie shuffles off Eddie’s lap to sit next to him on the couch. He can already feel his lower extremities betraying him. “Don’t make me.”

Eddie grins. “I think you owe me.”

“You fuckin’ little turd.” Richie playfully kicks Eddie.

“Come on. I want to know.” Eddie gives Richie his big brown eyes, pleading.

“It’s hard to explain...you know.” Richie picks at a loose strand of thread popping out of a cushion. “Just everything about you? Your neat slicked back hair. The way you pulled your socks all the way up. Your fanny pack, of course. Your laugh. And god, your short shorts!” Richie laughs.

“My short shorts?”

“Yeah, the red ones with white trim and a little rainbows on the sides?”

“You actually remember what they looked like!?” 

“Fuck yeah, I do. Man, those shorts were my gay sexual awakening!” Richie snaps his mouth shut.

“WHAT!?” Eddie’s eyes are as big as saucers. 

“You know, it’s late. Maybe we should-” Richie attempts to get up from the couch, but Eddie isn’t having it. Eddie grabs Richie’s wrist, pulling him back down.

“Oh no! No, no, no, no. What do you mean ‘gay sexual awakening’ ”?

“I - uh - I - God, you remember how I told you I realized I was gay, right? Bowers, the fucking clown, the Paul Bunyan statue, and carving our initials into the Kissing Bridge?”

“Yeah, I remember.” 

“Well, I realized I was gay and that I had feelings for you, but...at that point I still hadn’t - um - ah - jerked off yet?” 

Eddie’s eyebrows are getting a work out tonight cause they seem to go even higher on this forehead than ever before. “But all you ever talked about was how much you jerked off or how big your dick was!”

“Yeah, that was just good ‘ol deflection. It’s just...I was scared to.” Richie’s pulse is beating a million miles a minute. He knows Eddie can feel it where he’s still holding Richie’s wrist.

“Scared?”

“Mm-hm. I realized I was gay, but there was a part of me that was still denying it. You know, like maybe I wasn’t like full-on gay? Maybe I just noticed boys, thought they were cute or handsome, but didn’t have sexual feelings for them? I was afraid to touch myself cause if I did and I ended up thinking about boys...then there would be no going back from that. It’s stupid, I know.”

“Hey.” Eddie shakes Richie’s wrist, getting him to look up. “It’s not stupid. I had similar thoughts, ok?” 

“Thanks.” Richie pulls his wrist out of Eddie’s hand to twine their fingers together. “The crazy thing is I lasted all summer, not touching myself. Even after you first showed up wearing those insane short shorts or all those times you climbed into the hammock with me. Nope. I gritted it out. But do you know when I finally broke?” 

“Mhm?”

“It was that winter, after Pennywise. It was the first snowfall of the year, and I remember you coming to school dressed in a _million_ layers of clothing. You looked like the little brother from _A Christmas Story_! You were fucking waddling!” Richie throws his head back with a loud, barking laugh.

“I was not!”

“You were too! Oh my god, I made fun of you all day for it! It was AMazing!” Richie continues to laugh, Eddie frowning at him. The laughs slowly die in Richie’s chest as he wipes away a nonexistent tear. “Oh my god. Priceless.”

“Beep beep, Richie.”

“Okay, okay. Anyway, when we first got to school you immediately started taking off all your outside layers, like your snow pants, to put into your locker. And it just hit me, like you had on a million layers, you looked like the stay puft marshmallow man, but I could still see you in those red short shorts. It was like I had xray vision. I could just imagine what your white, smooth skin looked like, and...it killed me. I couldn’t get the image - what you looked like underneath all your clothes - out of my head all day. That night, I crawled into bed and pulled the covers all the way over my head. My parents weren’t home, of course, but I was just so _ashamed_. All I thought about was you - in those shorts, in your wet tighty-whities.” Richie takes a shaky breath. “I cried afterwards. I cried myself to sleep actually.” 

Silence falls.

Richie gulps. “So...yeah.” 

Eddie runs his thumb over the pad of Richie’s palm. “Wow. I didn’t know you thought about me like that. That you think I’m that...attractive.” 

“Fuck, Eds. It’s insane how attractive you are! I mean, you have abs for crying out loud! And look at your legs!” 

Eddie looks down. “What?” Eddie stretches one leg out, flexing his muscles. 

“Stop. You’re killing me. God, and you’re wearing red short shorts! Of all the pieces of clothing you could have picked out, you had to pick _those!_ God, I nearly died when you came out wearing those.” 

“Is that why you ran away from me?” Eddie grins, already knowing the answer. 

“Oh, no. No, I - uh - had some important _business_ to take care of.”

“Sure, some important _business_ .” Eddie presses up against Richie’s side, curling into him. “ _Urgent_ business, I bet.” Eddie tilts his head, his eyes on Richie’s lips.

“The _most_ urgent,” Richie whispers, his breath fanning Eddie’s face.

“Hmmm.” 

The both move forward pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Fireworks go off in Richie’s head; it was only a couple hours ago he didn’t think he would ever be kissing Eddie ever again, and now here he is, in all his glory.

Richie breaks their hands apart to wind his arms around Eddie, pulling him against his chest. Eddie in turn loops his arm around Richie’s neck. Eddie opens his mouth, moaning against Richie’s lips. Without hesitation Richie swipes his tongue along the bottom of Eddie’s lips before sliding it in to curl against Eddie’s tongue causing another moan to escape past Eddie’s lips. 

Suddenly, Eddie pulls back. Richie’s mouth chases after him. Eddie giggles, pushing against Richie’s chest, pressing him into the back of the couch. With his hands holding onto Richie’s shoulders Eddie throws a leg over Richie’s lap, fully straddling him. Richie hisses, feeling the curve of Eddie’s butt against his groin. Eddie grasps the hair on the back of Richie’s neck, pulling him forward into another kiss. 

Richie instinctually grasps Eddie’s hips, causing them to press down on Richie’s groin. The swirling of their tongues, the pressure against his groin, and the slight sting of Eddie tugging his hair is sending a strong signal South. Richie feels himself growing stiff, something he knows Eddie can feel as well. 

With their tongues still latched together Eddie shifts slightly. Richie’s breath hitches from the friction. Eddie pops off of Richie’s lips, leaving them both panting and wide eyed. Eddie is a sight to see - his lips are swollen pink, hair askew, and he’s panting like he just ran a marathon. 

“Bedroom,” Eddie puffs out.

His grip on Eddie’s hips goes tight. “Eddie-” 

“Don’t. Don’t pull away from me now, Rich.” Eddie leans forward to skim his lips against Richie’s as he whispers, “I can feel you.” He shifts against Richie’s groin to make his point. 

Richie throws his head back in a loud moan. “Fuck!” He catches his breath to look back at Eddie. “Eddie, are you sure? I’m not the most fit or sexy person-”

Richie’s cut off by Eddie grasping his face to twist his tongue into Richie’s mouth. Richie turns into a puddle in Eddie’s hands, completely untethered from the feeling of Eddie’s tongue exploring his mouth.

Eddie pulls his tongue out to press his nose into Richie’s cheek. “You have no idea how sexy you are.”

“I - I’m not.” 

“But you are-” Eddie ghosts his mouth along Richie’s jaw. “You’re so sexy. And handsome. Do you actually not see that?” Eddie pulls back to look quizzically at Richie. After a beat his face falls. “Of course you don’t.”

“How?”

“Hmm?” 

“How do you - I mean - why do you find me sexy?” Richie really wants to know.

“Do you need me to tell you?” 

Richie shakes his head. “Yeah, I - huh - I think you owe me.” 

Eddie laughs. “Ok. Well, for starters, I love - um - I love how _big_ you are.” 

“Eating burgers all the time will do that to a person.”

Eddie lightly smacks Richie’s shoulder. “Oh my god, not like that! No, I mean…” Eddie licks his lips, eyes roaming over Richie’s body. “Like how tall you are, and how broad your shoulders are…” Eddie’s hands dance down Richie’s neck to trace the line of his shoulders. “And how toned you are…” His hands run down Richie’s arms, squeezing slightly as he passes his biceps. “And how big your hands are…” Eddie traces a line down the middle of Richie’s palm. “And your thighs...fuck, you have gorgeous thighs.” Eddie’s nails dig into the meat of Riche’s thigh.

“Ugg - Eddie.” Richie bits his lips trying to gain some composure. “So...you like how big and strong am I, huh?” Richie plays it off as a joke; the last thing he thinks of himself as is strong. 

Eddie doesn’t take the bait. “You are strong. Remember when you carried me from the car? Hmm? So _strong_.” Eddie eyes glaze over, hands running up and down Richie’s biceps. 

Richie’s taken back by Eddie’s reaction. He actually _liked_ that? Richie mainly did it cause he was worried about Eddie, but he also did it to annoy the shit out of him. He didn’t think Eddie would be turned on by it! Holy fuck!

Richie grabs underneath Eddie’s calves, heaving his body forward to stand up from the couch. Eddie squeaks, surprised, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. Once Richie is fully standing, he adjusts, cradling his arms underneath Eddie’s butt, allowing Eddie to wrap his legs around Richie’s waist. 

It’s then that Richie feels it - a long, warm firm line pressing into his stomach. Richie moans. He takes a few small steps, trying to keep put one foot in front of the other.

“See? Strong.” Eddie presses kisses up and down his neck as he walks them to the bedroom.

“God! Fuck! Eddie, could you at least wait until we get to the bedroom!? I might drop you.” 

Eddie, the little shit he is, only giggles, continuing to press kisses to his neck. 

“You little-” 

Richie kicks the bedroom door open, fast walking to drop Eddie, back first, onto the bed.

Eddie yells, “God, Rich!”

Richie crawls on top of Eddie, pinning him down in place. “Don’t _‘god’_ me, you little shit. You were the one giving me a hickey while I was being a gentleman and carrying you!” Richie attacks Eddie’s neck, kissing and licking up and down both sides.

Eddie tilts his head, giving Richie full access. “I wasn’t - ah - I wasn’t giving you a hickey.” 

Not thinking, Richie retorts, “I’ll give you a hickey.” Not his best come back, but to be fair, all his blood has rushed elsewhere.

Eddie moans loudly in Richie’s ear. 

Richie pulls back to look down at Eddie. “Wait. _Can I_ give you a hickey!?” 

Eddie looks just as shocked as Richie. “Umm - I mean - yeah. Just don’t do it anywhere that’s visible.” 

“Yeah! Sure! Holy Fuck!” Richie dives right back down to Eddie’s neck, sucking and licking.

Eddie squirms underneath him. “Ah! Ah! Rich - ah - fuck - that’s going to be visible, you dick!” 

“Jesus, I’m not - God, I’m getting there, ok!? Hold on.” Richie pushes up, sitting back on his calves. He shuffles down Eddie’s body to grab the edge of his shirt. “Alright. Come on. Up.” 

Eddie sits up, lifting his arms, allowing Richie to pull off his tank top. Richie immediately pushes Eddie back down, attaching his lips to Eddie’s prominent collar bone. He traces his tongue all along Eddie’s collar bone, end to end, leaving Eddie a moaning mess underneath him.

Richie goes back to divit in the middle, sucking and licking one spot.

Eddie’s hands come up to twist into Richie’s hair, holding him in place. “Ah. Ah. AH! Rich. Fuck. Rich. Ah - say it.” 

“I love you,” Richie whispers between licks. 

Richie feels Eddie’s laughter rumble underneath him. “Hmmm. I love you too, but that’s not what I meant.”

Richie sucks some of Eddie’s skin into his mouth, hoping it’ll bruise. “Say what?” He goes back to sucking.

“Hssss...ahhhh. What you called me at the hospital. And - ahhhh - at the Farmer’s Market. _Say it._ ”

Richie freezes. He releases Eddie’s skin to peer up at him. “What I called you?”

“Yeah. Don’t think I didn’t hear you. Come on. _Say it_.” 

Richie licks his lips, cheek blazing red. He crawls back up to give Eddie a passionate kiss. He pulls away, leaving Eddie breathless, to nuzzle Eddie’s neck right next to his ear where he whispers, “You like that, _baby_?” 

Eddie moans loudly in Richie’s ear, his back arching, pressing up into Richie. 

“Yeah? You like that, don’t you, baby?” Richie presses kisses down Eddie’s neck, past the hickey to continue down Eddie’s chest. 

“ _Richie!_ ” 

Richie’s hands run down Eddie’s chest, swirling his thumbs around his nipples. Eddie hisses at the friction. With one hand circling and pinching one nipple, Richie flicks his tongue over the other.

“AHH! Richie!” 

Richie chuckles, scraping his tongue over Eddie’s nipple. He knew this would drive Eddie mad. He’s always been so sensitive, ticklish. 

“Ah, you’re so sensitive, babydoll.” Lick. “Who would have _known_?” He pulls the nipple fully into his mouth, placing it gently between his teeth, to graze his tongue over the very tip.

“Oh! Gah! Fuck you, Richie!”

Richie pops off. “You love it. Don’t even try to hide it.” 

Richie spares Eddie more teasing as he’s right in line with the top of Eddie’s scar. He gently kisses the very top of the raised line. 

“Ooh,” Eddie moans.

Richie works his way down, kissing and licking every inch of it. The scar trails off in the middle of Eddie’s stomach, nestled between two gorgeously sculpted abs. Richie nuzzles into Eddie’s abs, which are somehow soft, yet firm.

Richie tilts his head up, chin resting on Eddie’s stomach. “These abs should be illegal. I mean really, Eds, how do you even _have these_?”

Eddie smiles down at him, his hand pushing back some hair that’s fallen in Richie’s face. “It’s called working out, stupid. And they’re not that impressive. I’m not Chris Evans or anything.

“Oh no, baby. You’re way hotter than Chris Evans! Eddie Kaspbrak, the new Captain America!” Richie presses kisses all over Eddie’s stomach, blowing raspberries every now and then.

“Richie! Stop!,” Eddie shrieks with laughter. He pulls at Richie’s shirt collar, trying to pull him off. “Rich! Please! AHH!”

With one last raspberry Richie pulls off. “What? I’m not doing anything, babe.” 

Eddie falls back down on the bed, catching his breath. “You’re impossible, you know that?” 

“You love it, baby.” 

Eddie grins up at him. “Hmmm, I do. Now, come on. Off.” Eddie tugs at Richie’s collar again. “It’s my turn, asshole.”

Richie sits up, still hovering above Eddie. “You know, I should just leave this on. Nothin’ to see here.” 

“Oh my god, come on, Rich. It’s not like I haven’t seen you shirtless before!” Eddie pushes up, forcing Richie off of him. Eddie grabs the edge of Richie’s shirt. “I wanna see!” 

“I thought you said you’ve already seen it?” Richie mumbles as Eddie pulls his shirt over his head. 

Eddie throws the shirt to the side, somewhere off the bed into the distance. His eyes rack over Richie’s now exposed chest. “True. But now I want to touch.” 

A shiver runs down Richie’s spine. “Oh, well - uh - be my guest.”

Richie’s pushed back onto the bed, Eddie swinging his legs over Richie to straddle him. Eddie’s hands run over the top of Richie’s wide shoulders to move down his chest, pausing for a moment to squeeze his pecks, and then trailing down his stomach. 

“You’re so _hairy_ , Rich.”

Compared to Eddie, who barely has any chest hair, Richie is covered in hair. His chest, his arms, his legs - hair everywhere. It’s not an obscene amount. He doesn’t have hair on his back, thank fuck, but it’s still a good amount of hair.

“Yeah? You like bears, Eds?” Richie’s head is swirling with all this new information he’s learning about Eddie.

“Shut up. I like _you._ ” 

To make his point Eddie goes right for Richie’s jugular. He sucks on it for days before releasing it to kiss down Richie’s neck. Once he reaches Richie’s collar bone Eddie licks a long stripe up, over his Adam's Apple, all the way up his chin.

“FUCK!” Richie moans, throwing his head back. 

Eddie racks his nails down Richie’s chest, making a point to scrape over Richie’s nipples. 

“Oh! Now you’re just being evil!” Richie clamps onto Eddie’s hips, bucking up.

Eddie chuckles. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Only to suck one of Richie’s nipples into his mouth, rolling it between his lips.

“Ahh, Jesus!” 

Eddie licks his way to the other side, giving that nipple the same attention and care.

“Eddie! Eddie! Fuck!” Richie moves his hands up Eddie’s warm back. On the way back down he lightly scrapes his nails down Eddie’s back causing Eddie to moan, lips still sucking Richie’s nipple. 

Richie’s hands move past Eddie’s hips, to cup each of his butt cheeks. He kneads them in his hands. He ventures one finger underneath the elastic, feeling the extended curve of Eddie’s cheeks. Eddie’s skin is warm, on fire really. Richie wants to plunge his whole hand underneath, but this is new territory.

“Eddie. Baby.” Richie pleads, trying to get Eddie’s attention. He ventures another finger, running them left and right along his back until they fall in the crevice between Eddie’s cheeks.

They both freeze. God, he didn’t push too far, did he?

Eddie pushes up, gazing down at Richie with fire in his eyes.

“Baby?” Richie pauses, leaving room for Eddie to pull away or to tell him to stop. When Eddie doesn’t, he continues, “Baby, can I?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” It’s faint but it’s there. Eddie sits up straight causing Richie’s hand to slide out of Eddie shorts, up to the small of his back. Eddie’s hands grasp the top of his shorts.

“Wait, wait!”

Eddie freezes again, confusion lining his face.

Richie covers Eddie’s hands, pulling them away. “I want to do it.” 

“Oh. Okay.”

Richie leans up to kiss Eddie softly. “Lay down for me, baby.”

With the support of Richie’s hand on his lower back, Eddie lays down on the bed. Richie scoots over, kneeling next to Eddie. Richie leans down to place a soft kiss on Eddie’s stomach, right above the band of his shorts. Richie plunges his hand underneath the top of Eddie’s shorts, pulling them all the way down Eddie’s legs to reveal him in all his glory.

Richie drops the shorts in surprise. “Holy fuck.” 

Eddie’s dick is completely erect. His entire body, including his dick, is flushed, but his dick is a delicious shade of pink, especially the tip where it’s shiny from precome that’s leaking out.

“Holy fuck.” It’s the only thing Richie can manage, transfigured by the way Eddie’s dick is resting against his perfectly sculpted stomach.

Eddie twitches, uncomfortable underneath Richie’s hot gaze. “God, Rich. Say something.”

“You’re gorgeous, baby.” Richie places a comforting hand on Eddie’s calf. “So do you go commando a lot, babe?”

“What!? No! They’re running shorts! They have - like - built-in support!” 

“Oh, I love them even more now!” Richie goes back to staring at Eddie’s dick.

Eddie kicks him lightly. “Hey! It’s your turn now!”

“Wait - what!?” 

“What? Do you think this is a one way game? Come on. I want to see you too.” Eddie pushes Richie down on the bed, popping the button on his pants, pulling down the fly. He pauses as he loops his fingers into Richie’s pants. “This is okay, right?” 

Richie nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Eddie grins, pulling down both Richie’s pants and his boxers in one fell swoop. Richie holds his breath as Eddie takes in the sight of Richie, completely exposed.

“Hmmm - God, fuck, you’re big, Rich.” 

“I’m not-”

“You are! I always thought it was just a joke, but fuck. God, you’re huge, Rich.” Eddie licks his lips.

Richie wouldn’t categorize his dick as _huge_. He’s bigger than the average joe, but he’s not ginormous or anything. 

“Can I touch you?” Richie has more important things he wants to get back to.

“Yeah. Can I touch you?” 

“God, yes.” Richie surges up to capture Eddie’s lips in a searing kiss. 

They fall down on the bed, side by side, facing each other. Eddie’s moaning into Richie’s mouth, hands tugging at Richie’s hair. Richie curves one arm around Eddie’s back, pulling him closer so they’re chest to chest. Richie’s other hand trails down Eddie’s chest, moving further down to wrap his hand around Eddie’s dick. 

Eddie pulls back from the kiss, gasping. 

Richie slowly pumps his hand up and down. Eddie is rock solid, but so soft and warm. Richie twirls his thumb around the bottom rim of Eddie’s tip before gliding it over his slick wet slit.

“Richie!” Eddie’s huffing into Richie’s neck. 

“Shhh, baby. I got you.” 

Richie runs his thumb over the slit again, pressing harder this time so it parts, allowing more precome to ooze out.

“Nnnggggg,” Eddie whines.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” Richie firmly grasps the shaft to pump up and down, a little faster this time. “So beautiful.” He presses kisses against Eddie’s neck. “I love you so much, baby. I’ll never stop loving you. Never.” He pumps one more time before moving further down to cup Eddie’s balls, rolling them in his hand. “God, you’re incredible.”

“ _Richie!_ ” Eddie’s hands grip Richie’s shoulders.

Richie kneads Eddie’s balls lightly before going back to pumping. Every now and then he even gives some attention to Eddie’s tip, rolling his thumb over it to tease him.

“You like that, baby? Huh? My hands on you.”

“Yeah, yeah. God, that feels incredible.” 

“Hmmm. You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, sweetheart. Wanna make you feel so good. Like you’ve never felt before. Show you how much I love you, baby.”

Eddie rolls onto his back, spreading his legs wide, giving Richie full access. His eyes are closed in passion, his mouth unhinged, making little ‘ngh” sounds.

Richie sucks on Eddie’s neck, his hand speeds up, tugging and squeezing Eddie’s dick to keep him on his toes. “Love you so much, baby. Love you. Love you.” Richie tears his mouth away from Eddie’s neck to watch his hand pumping up and down Eddie’s dick. It’s a sight he’s going to save in his “spank bank.”

Something warm touches Richie’s own dick, which is bouncing against his stomach from the attention he’s giving Eddie.

“Ahhhh!” Richie jerks, surprised, his hand flying off of Eddie’s dick.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Eddie springs up, scooting a little bit away from Richie. “Did I hurt you!?”

“What!? No! I just - I just wasn’t expecting-”

“You said-”

“I know! I just was a little distracted, ok! Your dick is hypnotizing! I was in a fucking trance!” 

Eddie chuckles, scooting back toward Richie, his eyes trained on Richie’s dick. He dick seems to know it’s the subject of conversation right now as it twitches against his stomach.

“Can I?” Eddie asks, licking his lips.

Richie shakes his head, lost at words cause Eddie Kaspbrak is about to touch his dick. He grits his teeth, hoping he doesn’t come from Eddie’s touch alone.

Eddie tentatively wraps his hand around Richie’s dick.

“Oh fuck,” Richie moans, throwing his head back.

Eddie grasps it a little bit tighter, slowly sliding his hand up and down.

“Oh. This feels...weird-” 

“Hey! Rude!” 

“I wasn’t done, asshole! It feels weird...like, cause it’s someone else’s, you know?”

“Used to Eddie Jr, eh?”

“Oh my god, don’t call it that!” Eddie ventures his hand to Richie’s tip, circling it with his thumb. “It - it feels good though. You’re so big in my hand.”

Eddie grips Richie’s shaft, running his fist down, the pad of his thumb pressing into the bulging vein that runs down Richie’s dick. Richie breath hitches, holding back from coming right then and there. 

“Fuck, Eddie. Baby, that feels so good.” 

Eddie just moans in response, moving to cup Richie’s balls in his hand, pressing his thumb into one of them.

“Fuck! Jesus!” Richie’s hips buck up into Eddie’s hand.

It takes Eddie by surprise for a second, but he quickly goes back to pumping Richie, even faster than before. 

“Nnnngggggg! Eddie!” 

“Hmmm. God, you’re perfect, Rich. You with your stupid jokes. Your big, goofy smile. Your horrible fashion sense. Fuck, you’re the sweetest and kindess person I know. You’ve always been there for me, and god, I love you so much. I always wanted you like this. To see you like this. God, I want to do everything with you!” 

Eddie’s pumping is getting more erratic, and Riche is on the edge of losing it, especially when Eddie spews stuff like that out.

“Eddie, baby, stop. Please. I’m gonna to cum.” 

“I thought that was the point?” Eddie grins, continuing to pump Richie ruthlessly.

“Yeah - ah - but I - mhg - I wanna suck you, baby.” 

Eddie’s hand slowly comes to a halt as Richie’s words sink in. “You - you do?” His hands still gripping Richie.

“Fuck, yeah, I do. We don’t have to if you don’t want to though.” 

“No, no, you can. It’s just I’ve never-” Eddie pulls his hand back.

“Never!?” 

Eddie shrinks into himself. “No. Myra never wanted to, and...we had very conventional sex, ok!?”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s - whatever.” 

That doesn’t seem to help Eddie’s new embarrassment, though. 

“Hey. It’s ok, baby.” Richie pulls Eddie back to him, wrapping his arms around him. “I’ll make you feel so good, ok?”

Eddie rests his palms on Richie’s chest, gazing up at him. “Ok.”

Richie kisses Eddie as he slowly lays him back down. Richie pulls away from the kiss to trail soft, light kisses down Eddie’s neck and scar. He dips his tongue into Eddie’s belly button making Eddie giggle and squirm beneath him. 

He’s now greeted with the sight of Eddie’s flushed and weeping dick. Richie gives the tip a tiny lick, tasting Eddie’s precome, before pasting his tongue at the base, running it all the way up.

“AHHH! RICHIIIEEE!” 

Richie wraps his mouth around the top of Eddie’s dick as one hand grips the base. His tongue twirls around the tip, moving to lap up all of the precome that’s beading at the top. Richie has always imagine sucking Eddie off, but he never imagine Eddie would taste _so fucking good_.

Richie pops off moving down to press kisses down Eddie’s shaft. “God, baby, you taste so good. Fuck, I wanna taste you everyday. Have you for fucking _breakfast._ ”

He wraps his mouth around the shaft, like how you would suck the side of a popsicle. He gives a few good sucks, pulling as much skin into his mouth as he can, to quickly move back to shoving Eddie back into his mouth. 

Eddie’s a weeping mess underneath him, which just encourages Richie to take in as much as he possibly can. He slowly goes down on Eddie until he’s fully sheaved in his mouth. Richie’s mouth is so full there’s precome & spit leaking from his mouth. It’s pooling into a puddle on Eddie, soaking his pubic hair. 

Richie nuzzles his nose into Eddie’s wet pubic hair. He takes a deep breath in through his nose to smell Eddie. It only turns Richie on even more. He grinds into the bed to get some relief, but he wants to stay focused on Eddie. 

Fingers thread into Richie’s damp curls. Richie’s eyes swing up meeting Eddie’s eyes which are staring down at him in wonder. Richie moans around Eddie.

“Oh, fuck, Rich!” Eddie squeezes his eyes shut at the vibration.

Still with his eyes locked on Eddie, Richie begins to move up and down. He keeps his jaw loose, taking in all of Eddie.

Eddie’s hands tug at Richie’s curls. “Oh FUCK RICHIE!” 

The slight pain urges Richie to go faster.

“Jesus, fuck. You feel so good, Rich. Fuck, I should have known - your fucking mouth!”

Richie plants his tongue on the bottom of Eddie’s shaft, running it along with every pump. Every pump is rewarded by a little, breathless “ahh” escaping Eddie’s mouth. Richie closes his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of Eddie filling his mouth. He could live here.

Eddie hands tug harshly at Richie’s hair. “Rich - oh god - I’m gonna cum. Come on. Stop!” 

Richie pops off, only to grab Eddie with one hand, continuing to pump him. “You gonna cum, baby? Come on. Cum for me, baby. I wanna swallow you.” Richie’s blood runs hot at the thought.

Eddie shakes his head furiously. “No, no, no.” 

Taken back, Richie lets up, allowing Eddie to collapse, boneless, on the bed. “Oh, okay. Do you wanna just cum on your stomach? I can do that for you, baby.” 

Eddie, still breathing heavy, huffs. “No, no. I didn’t wanna cum just _yet_.”

“Oh - huh-”

Eddie’s head pops up. “Can I suck you?”

Richie’s eyes go wide, like cartoon fucking wide. “You - you wanna _suck_ _me_!?” 

“Yeah. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. No, that’s fine. Totally fine. It’s just - you don’t _have to_ if you don’t want to. Like - only if you want to. Don’t feel pressured or anything.” Richie’s brain has gone completely haywire.

Eddie leans up. “ I said I wanted to. Why would I feel pressured?”

“I don’t know. You know, some people feel pressure to like - reciprocate. Like, if I give you a blow job, you feel like you have to give me one. Which you shouldn’t! You shouldn’t feel like you HAVE to give me one, cause you don’t. Only if YOU want to.”

Eddie’s arching his eyebrows at him. “Sooo...you _don’t_ want me to suck you?”

“No, no, no! God, fuck. I’m messing this up. No, listen - I’ve _dreamed_ about you sucking me. You have no idea how much I’ve thought about it. Got off on it. So, yes. I would love for you to suck me. I think I might actually die if you do, but only if you want to….okay?”

During Richie’s rambling Eddie’s face went from a frown to a wide shit eating grin. He crawls over to Richie, putting his hands on Richie’s chest to push him down. “I wanna suck you, Rich. I wanna know what you taste like.” 

“O-Ok,” Richie gulps.

Eddie mimics Richie’s trail of kisses, starting at his neck to work his way down Richie’s chest. Eddie pauses once he’s face to face with Richie’s dick as if he’s sizing it up. Eddie opens his mouth wide to lick a wide stripe from the base all the way up to the tip. 

“Jesus fuck, Eddie!” Richie twists his hand into the sheets.

Eddie stares up at Richie, seemly amazed at the reaction he got. He goes back to staring at Richie’s wet dick. He plants a few kisses to the leaking tip, flicking his tongue out along Richie’s slit. 

“Holy fuck, baby. You feel so fucking good.” He wants to dive his hands into Eddie’s wild hair, but he’s afraid Eddie might feel pressured to do more than he’s comfortable with.

Eddie opens his mouth to wrap it around the very tip of Richie’s dick. He grips the base of Richie’s shaft, keeping it steady as he slowly goes down.

“Ahh! God, you’re doing so good, baby.” 

Eddie only makes it a little ways down before he stops. He looks lost, unsure of where to go from here.

“It’s okay, baby. Take your time.” 

Eddie seems to accept that he won’t be able to take in all of Richie, at least this time. He moves up and down as much as he can. It’s slow and a little awkward, but Richie remembers his first time. It’s sometime you definitely get better at with practice, and Richie is totally committed to giving Eddie as much practice time he needs.

Richie slides one hand into Eddie’s hair. He doesn’t grab or pull, he simply rests it. “That’s it. Doing so good, baby. Feels so good. Love the feel of your mouth around me.” 

Eddie’s eyes lock with Richie’s. “Yeeaah, I love it. Keep goin, baby,” Richie encourages.

Eddie’s focus shifts back. He adjusts, wrapping his mouth tighter & tighter around Richie, running his-

“AHHHH!!” Richie feels the scrap of Eddie’s teeth.

Eddie pulls off, bright red with embarrassment. “Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Richie, instinctually, cups himself with one hand, his other reaching for Eddie. “It’s ok! It’s ok! You didn’t hurt me. It’s ok.”

Eddie deflates. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I’ve never - I’m sorry if I killed the mood. We can stop if you want.”

“What!? No, no, no.” Richie grabs Eddie’s limp hand. “Hey, come ‘ere.” He tugs Eddie’s arm, pulling a limp and motionless Eddie into a tight embrace. “Hey...hey, look at me, baby.”

Eddie glances up. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I promise. You didn’t hurt me. It happens during everyone's first time, ok? I did it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! It just takes practice.”

“Oh.”

Richie nuzzles into Eddie’s neck. “Wanna keep practicing?” 

“I’m afraid I’m going to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, baby.” Richie pulls back. “Want me to teach you?”

“Teach me?” Eddie crunches his nose.

“Yeah. Here. Let me show you.” Richie scoots back on the bed until his back is leaning against the headrest. “Come here.” Richie pats his thigh.

Eddie shyly crawls toward Richie to straddle his thighs. 

Richie reaches out to wrap his arms around Eddie’s back. “Good, but you’re going to need to be a little _closer_.” Richie tugs Eddie forward. Their chests smash together, their nipples scraping against each other, their dicks curling together. Both Richie & Eddie moan loudly.

“There. Much better.” Richie grins up at Eddie.

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, lost in the feeling of them touching. Eddie grips Richie’s shoulders to grind down into him.

“OH! Holy fuck, baby.”

Eddie opens his eyes to stare down at Richie, only to grind again with their eyes locked.

“Ahh. You feel so good, baby.” 

Richie leans up to kiss Eddie, only to come to a halt an inch away from Eddie’s open, wanting mouth. 

“What?” Eddie frowns.

“We can - uh - brush our teeth, if you want.” 

Eddie’s frown gets deeper before realization sparks. He takes only two beats to consider before he slams his mouth against Richie’s, his tongue diving deep. 

Richie grasps Eddie’s hips, moaning against Eddie’s lips. Richie can taste everything - himself & and Eddie - all at once. And, fuck, it’s hot.

Richie pulls back slightly to pull in a gasping breath. “Fuck, Eddie.”

Eddie doesn’t respond. He continues to lick into Richie’s open mouth.

“Fuck.” Richie goes back to sucking Eddie’s tongue. 

Eddie’s tongue fights with Richie’s. Their tongues twisting and turning, mouths open, moaning together. After sometime they pull back, huffing into each other’s necks.

“Oh my god, baby.” Richie grins against Eddie’s sweaty neck. “That was _so_ _dirty._ ”

Eddie shivers in Richie’s arms.

“Hmmm. You like it _dirty_ , don’t you, baby?”

Eddie grips Richie’s shoulders, nuzzling further into Richie’s neck, like he wants to escape. “Nnnggg.”

“Oh, _you do_!” Richie laughs, gripping Eddie tighter. 

“Stop!” Eddie whines, pulling back.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart. It’s fucking hot. Who would have thought little Eddie Spaghetti likes it _hot and dirty_?” 

“Stop! I hate you!”

“No you don’t.” Richie bucks up into Eddie.

“Ahhh” 

“You _lurve_ me!” Richie continues grinding up.

“Ahh - I don’t - ah - know why. Maybe it’s cause of your humongo dick?”

Richie snorts. “Yeah, suuure. You just meet my humongo dick.”

“Oh, so _now_ you admit you have a humongo dick.”

“Didn’t wanna seem like a dick who knows how big his dick is.”

Eddie snorts into Richie’s shoulder. “Oh my god. Just kiss me, you asshole.”

Richie grabs the back of Eddie’s neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. Their tongues slide against each other, the bed bouncing with their lower parts rutting against each other.

Richie pulls back to whisper against Eddie’s lip, “Want me to still teach you?” 

Eddie nods, planting small kisses on Richie’s lips.

“Here.” Richie pulls Eddie’s head back, his hand firmly gripping the base of Eddie’s neck. “Open your mouth for me, baby.”

Eddie looks perplexed, but he opens his mouth, completely trusting him.

“Good.” Richie sticks his index and middle finger into Eddie’s slick mouth.

Eddie’s hands snap up to grab Richie’s wrist. His eyes staring back at Richie, confused. 

“Don’t worry, baby. Just relax.” 

Richie slowly moves his fingers in and out of Eddie’s mouth. Eddie quickly catches on, wrapping his mouth tightly around Richie’s fingers.

“That’s good, baby. Now, remember when we were kids and we would get those rocket pops?”

Eddie nods, still sucking Riche’s fingers.

“Know how you suck on a popsicle? All lips and no teeth? It’s just like that. Sucking on a delicious popsicle.” 

Eddie’s brow knots as he concentrates on adjusting and, pretty soon, he’s sucking Richie’s fingers between his soft red lips. 

“There. Just like that. Doing so good, babydoll.” 

Eddie moans at the praise, working Richie’s fingers into his mouth with his hands still clamped around Richie’s wrist.

“You feel so good, sweetheart. Always imagined you sucking on something else when you sucked those rocket pops. Your pretty mouth wrapped around me.”

Eddie moans loudly, sucking Richie’s fingers harder, pumping them in and out of this mouth, drenching them.

“You look so good doing this. You like having my fingers in your mouth? Huh, sugah? They fill your mouth up so good. I know where else I wanna stuff my fingers.”

Eddie growls, grinding down hard.

“Fuck. Do you want that, honey? Me filling you up with my fingers?” Richie snakes his free hand down, squeezing Eddie’s ass. 

Eddie sobs, tearing his mouth off Richie’s fingers. “Richie!” 

Richie smacks his now drenched hand on Eddie’s other cheek. With both hands gripping Eddie’s ass he grinds up into Eddie. 

“Do you want that, baby? Me getting you ready with my fingers? Filling you up so you’re ready for me? So you’re ready for _all of me_?” 

Tears bead at the corners of Eddie’s closed eyes, arms wrapped around Richie's neck, head resting on Richie’s shoulder, panting little “ahs” into Richie’s neck. He seems drunk on Richie’s words.

“Do you want that, baby? Do you want me to fill you up? Tell me, sweetcheeks.”

“Yes!” Eddie screams. “Oh god, yes!”

“Hmmm. I can only imagine how tight you’ll be. So tight and hot.” Richie plants kisses along Eddie’s neck. “God, baby, I’ll make you feel so good. Like you’ve never felt before. I won’t stop until you’re beggin’ me to stop.”

“RIIICHHHIIIIE!”

“I know. I know. We’ll get there, sweetheart. I promise. I wanna make sure you’re ready for me. That you’re _slick and open_ for me.” 

“Nnnngggg” 

“Ah - Ah - I wanna do everything with you, babydoll. Treat you nice and sweet. Thrust into you slow...and deep...so you can feel every inch of me.”

The symphony of “ahs” spewing from Eddie’s lips are music to Richie’s ears.

“Then, once, you’re quivering underneath me, I’ll _fuck_ you straight into the mattress. Pound into you so hard...over and over again until you're sobbin’, screamin’.” 

“Yes! Yes! Oh god, please, Richie! I want it! I want it! I want _you so bad.”_

Richie slips one hand to grasp both their weeping dicks in one hand, pumping them hard and fast. “Fuck! I want you _so bad_ , baby! You have no idea how bad I want you. How much I’ve _always_ wanted you!” 

“Oh god, Richie! This feels so good! It’s never felt this good!” 

“Yeah? Oh, babydoll, I’ll always make you feel good. I love you so fucking much. Never let you go.” Richie sucks low on Eddie’s neck, giving him a small hickey.

“ _Riich_...I’m gonna - I’m gonna-” Eddie bites his lower lip.

Richie groans, throwing his head back, before bucking up roughly throwing Eddie off of him. Richie grips Eddie’s lower back, quickly flipping him on his back so he can straddle Eddie. He grabs their dicks to pump them harder, using their precome to keep them slick.

“You gonna cum, baby? Come on, love. Cum for me! I wanna see...I wanna see you spill on that pretty stomach of yours!” 

Eddie’s head is thrown back, back arching into Richie’s touch. One hand digging into Richie’s shoulder, the other knotting into the sheets above his head. Eddie’s eyes blink open, locking with Richie’s.

“Richie - ah-”

“I love you, baby. So. Much. Come on, love. Cum for me.”

Eddie screams, throwing his head back, back arching deeply as cum paints his sweaty stomach in strips. Richie pumps Eddie through it.

“Oh, FUCK, EDDIE! FUCK!” 

Richie squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the heat building up, threatening to blow. A hand covers Richie’s, knocking it away to take over.

“Ah - I - I want you to cum on me, Rich. Spill all over me. Ah-”

Richie’s eyes burst open. “Eddie!” 

“Hmmm?” Eddie smirks, like a little shit. “Come on, baby. Cum for me. Do it!”

“I - I - Ed - Eddie!” Richie screams, spilling all over Eddie’s stomach, their cum mixing together.

Richie slowly comes back to himself. “Holy shit. I think I just blacked out.” Richie opens his eyes to look down at Eddie.

Eddie chuckles, “Well, that makes two of us.”

Eddie’s certainly a sight to see. He’s covered in sweat and there’s cum pooling into his belly button and the crevices of his abs. His cheeks, actually his whole body is flushed red, and his eyes are dazed but completely focused on Richie. It blows all of the dreams he’s had of Eddie out of the water. 

Richie surges forward, squishing their bodies flush together, kissing Eddie. Eddie moans into Richie’s mouth, knotting a hand into Richie’s sweat soaked hair.

“I love you, baby.” 

“Hmm - I love you too, Rich.” 

Richie nuzzles into Eddie’s neck, pecking it with small kisses. 

“Hmm - Richie?”

“Yeah, baby?” More kisses.

“We’re - uh - we’re kinda getting stuck together.” 

“Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah, yeah - just let me-” 

As Richie pushes up their stomachs peel away from each other with a loud squelch.

“Ahh!”

“Sorry, baby! Hold on.” Richie pulls out a hand full of tissues from a box on Eddie’s side of the bed. He wipes Eddie down first, then himself, then throws the wad of tissues into the trash.

“Ah - gah - so sticky!” Eddie groans.

“I know! I know! I’ll be right back!” Richie shots off Eddie to grab a washcloth from their bathroom. He runs it under the faucet, and then comes back to kneel next to Eddie, who’s still laid out flat on the bed.

Richie runs the wet washcloth down Eddie’s stomach.

“Ahh-” Eddie flinches at the cold contrast against his hot skin.

“Sorry, babe.” Richie kisses Eddie’s stomach. 

Richie wipes himself down and tosses the washcloth into a sink in the bathroom. Richie turns back to Eddie, meaning to dive right into bed, and cuddle Eddie into next week, but a feeling of unease suddenly washes over him. One minute he was worried that Eddie was going to pack his bags and leave him forever, and then the next minute he has Eddie moaning underneath him as he’s jacking them both off. It’s like something out of Richie’s wildest dreams…

“Rich?” Eddie, head cocked to the side, turns to his side, placing his hand out on the outer side of the bed, clearly where Richie should be.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Richie shakes his head, climbing into the empty space next to Eddie. He scoots up to Eddie, but he manages to keep some space between them. 

Now that some blood is starting to flow back to his brain, his thoughts are getting louder.

**_You know he’s going to regret this._ **

That’s exactly the thought that’s been gnawing away at his brian ever since his dick went into hibernation.

**_He’s already regretting this. He’s not going to want you to touch him ever again. He’s disgusted by yo-_ **

“Rich!” 

Richie’s knocked out of his thoughts by a warm hand enveloping his arms. “Wha-What!?” His eyes land on Eddie, who’s staring at him with loving eyes.

“I can hear you.” 

“Wha-”

“Thinking. I can hear you thinking. You’re a very loud thinker.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Come ‘ere, you duffus.” Eddie pulls Richie into his chest, one leg hooking over Richie’s waist.

Richie wraps his arms around Eddie. He nuzzles his nose against Eddie’s chest, breathing in their scent and musk. That’s right. Eddie loves him. He’s not going anywhere. He loves him. He loves him.

Richie glances up at Eddie. “You called me _baby_.”

“Hmm, so I did.” Eddie grins down at him.

Richie breaths, feeling all of his emotions bubbling to the top - the fact that Eddie _loves him,_ the fact that he and Eddie just had the most _amazing mind blowing_ sex! Richie shoves his head into Eddie’s chest as tears start to stream down his cheeks. 

“Richie? Are you-?”

“No!” Richie shakes his head, pushing it further into Eddie’s chest, smearing tears. “No! I’m not-”

Eddie curls tightly around Richie, his chuckle reverberating against Richie’s head. “You’re such a sap, Rich.” 

“Am not!”

“I love you.” 

Richie pulls back, staring back at Eddie, doing nothing to hide his tears. “I love you too, baby. So fucking much.” 

Eddie leans up to kiss Richie soundly on the lips, and then pulls him tightly against his chest. Richie slowly falls asleep, listening to the sound of Eddie’s soft, even breathing, looking forward to tomorrow morning when he can kiss Eddie awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for much for reading! This is my first time writing smut so please let me know your thoughts.


	6. Chapter Six

Do I Wanna Know?

Chapter Six

Richie’s POV

It’s the hot slant of sun, peaking through the blinds, that wakes him. Richie blinks, groaning at the bright light shining in his eyes. The sheets are cool against his bare skin, the complete opposite of his back, which is on fire. He twists his head to the side, peeking over his shoulder to glimpse Eddie who’s full on spooning him, his head between Richie’s shoulder blades, letting out little puffs of air which tingle Richie’s spine.

With a smile, Richie turns over causing Eddie to groan. Eddie rolls onto his back, stretching his limbs out wide.

Richie beams down at Eddie’s sleeping form, completely transfigured by...well, Eddie. Thoughts of last night flash in Richie’s mind. His eyes trail downward to the rumbled sheets draped over Eddie’s waist.

Richie bites his lip. God, is he still-

Richie slowly pulls back the sheet to reveal a very naked Eddie. They were so worn out last night they didn’t even bother to put on their sweat pants or even a pair of boxers. It fills Richie with a sort of pride. His eyes rack over Eddie’s hickey covered neck and chest.

Richie plants small kisses along Eddie’s neck, ghosting his tongue over dark, bruised hickeys, while he runs a hand down Eddie’s chest and stomach, stopping at his hip bone to draw lazy circles into the groove.

“Hmmmm.” Eddie stirs underneath him.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” 

“Don’t call me that.” His voice is raspy with sleep.

“Hmm, but you are beautiful, pumpkin! Spayed out completely naked on the bed like this. God, I wanna stay here all day with you.” He leans down, capturing Eddie’s lips in a soft morning kiss. 

Eddie moans, happily, dragging a hand up through Richie’s hair. 

Eddie pushes Richie back. “Yeeeaaah, not gonna fucking happen.” Eddie sits up, a frown beginning to grow on his face. “God, I still feel sticky! That’s so gross! Gah, and we slept in these sweat soaked sheets all night!”

“And you didn’t even brush your teeth,” Richie grins.

“Ugh! And whose fault is that!?” Eddie yells, whacking Richie in the face with a pillow. 

Richie halfheartedly attempts to wrestle the pillow away from his face, which Eddie is trying to smother him with. “Oh, I’m sorry we had such mind-blowing sex that you literally passed out from it! My bad!” 

“Ugh! You’re so stupid!” Eddie pushes off the bed, leaving a pillow covering Richie’s face.

“You’re welcome!” Richie yells at Eddie, who’s shuffling into the bathroom.

Eddie flips him off before slamming the door. Richie throws the pillow to the end of the bed as he listens to Eddie’s morning routine. Once he hears the shower turn on, he closes his eyes thinking maybe a morning nap wouldn’t be too bad right about now.

The bathroom door creaks open, the steam from the shower billows into the room wafting over Richie. A portion of the bed dips.

Peaking an eye open Richie see’s a still naked Eddie sitting next to him. “What can I do for you, Eds?”

Eddie gnaws his lower lip, glaring down at Richie. After a few beats Eddie gets up and walks back to the bathroom. Just as he’s past the doorway, he peeks back over his shoulder, giving Richie his big brown eyes, jutting his hips to the side to show off his ass. “Are you coming or what?” 

Without missing a beat, Richie leaps off the bed to follow a giggling Eddie into the shower. The shower is tucked into the corner of the bathroom, two sides covered in glass with the walls covered in smooth dark stone. It’s roomy and spacious, plenty of space for both of them so they don’t have to worry about jabbing limbs into one another.

Richie watches, fascinated, as the water flattens Eddie’s hair. It runs down his back in small streams to pool into his crack. Richie winds a hand around Eddie’s torso, pulling him against his chest. 

“So, babe, wanted to save some water? I like how you think.” Richie kisses along Eddie’s neck.

Eddie chuckles, turning around in Richie’s arms. “Oh, I have a feeling we’re not going to save any water.” He wraps his arms around Richie, crushing their chests together, their cocks brush against each other.

“Oh.” Richie breathes in deeply, enjoying the feel of Eddie, wet and slick, against him. 

Eddie peppers Richie’s chest with small kisses as Richie reaches down to grasp both their half hard cocks in one hand. It’s not too long before they're both rock hard and leaking. Eddie’s moaning, puffing out small shaky breaths into Richie’s chest.

“Ah - Richie - ngg - God, your hands are so fucking _big_!” Eddie runs his hands down Richie’s neck to grip Richie’s shoulders. “ _So big_.” He whispers, almost to himself. “Ah! Faster, Rich. I’m almost-” 

“Yeah, yeah. Me too, babydoll.”

He speeds up his hand, his other arm wrapped around Eddie’s waist, holding him up slightly off the stone floor. With a couple more tugs they’re both screaming, the sound bouncing off the stone of the shower walls, as they cum against each other’s stomach. The cum drips down into their pubic hair, making a mess of both of them.

“Hmmm, we should do that every morning.” Richie reaches for the bar of soap, getting it sudsy before rubbing it over Eddie’s heaving stomach. 

“That means you would have to get up early for the days you have meetings.” 

“OR I could just push them back so I have more time to _get ready_.”

“So resourceful.” Eddie turns, presenting his back. “Wash my back.”

Eddie reaches over to grab his shampoo (cause, of course, he has special shampoo and conditioner, the dork) leaving Richie to wash his back. He starts at Eddie’s shoulders, messaging him with sudsy hands, kneading the muscles deep and hard. Eddie hums, approving of Richie’s actions. He slowly moves further down, kneading and pressing as he goes, to Eddie’s lower back. Once he’s satisfied he’s properly cleaned Eddie, he moves to the main event. He aggressively rubs the soap between his hands, getting them slippery, dripping with bubbles. He grips both of Eddie’s cheeks, one in each hand.

“Rich!”

“What? I’m just doing what you told me.” They both know what he’s really saying - ‘Come on, you know you love it.’

Eddie huffs, continuing to wash his hair. Richie smirks.

Squeezing, kneading, rubbing - all are necessary to ensure Eddie has the cleanest ass on the West coast. Richie gets lost in his motions a little bit, staring at Eddie’s ass, particularly at the dark line running down the middle. More exploring will need to be done there, but now is not the time. Richie grazes one of his fingers along the tip of Eddie’s crack. 

“Hmmm”, Eddie moans.

Richie moves his finger away, going back to run his finger over the curve of Eddie’s ass, all the way down to where it meets his thigh. The moan Eddie lets out is deeper, more needy. 

Richie grasps one of Eddie’s cheeks fully in his hand, holding the perky form up, before letting it go to watch it jiggle.

Eddie laughs, spitting water out of his mouth. “Enjoying the view back there?”

“Mhm, yeah. Don’t mind me.” Richie does it again. Lift, drop, jiggle.

“Jeez, you’re so easily entertained.”

“I’m a simple man.” Again - lift, drop, jiggle.

“Oh my god, stop that! Here, turn around.” Eddie steps out of the spray, pushing Richie underneath the warm running water. Eddie snatches the soap out of his hand to rub it along Richie’s back. 

Richie tries to wash his hair, but with Eddie’s hands moving expertly over his back, not a lot gets done. He’s just going through the motions really. It’s when Eddie’s cups Richie’s ass that he completely gives up, just standing there, moaning under the running water. 

Once he thinks Eddie is done, he feels it - lift, drop, jiggle.

“Oh, I see how it is!”

“Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

“And?”

“Hmm, I can see the appeal,” Eddie says, planting a small kiss on Richie’s neck.

He reaches around Richie to shut the shower off. The opening of the glass door rushes in a cold breeze, sending a shiver down Richie’s spine. 

A white fuzzy towel whacks Richie in the face. “Gah! Gee, thanks, babe.” Richie steps out of the shower to join Eddie.

They each tug on boxer shorts - Richie’s loose, Eddie’s a little more snug, perfectly frame his perky ass. They end up brushing their teeth at the same time, each standing in front of their own sink. Richie makes funny faces throughout, trying to get Eddie to crack. Eddie just flicks a foot up, smacking Rich in the butt.

Richie spits into the sink. “Heeeey!”

Eddie spits, turning to grin at Richie.

They pad into their bedroom. Eddie pulls open drawer after drawer, pulling out different articles of clothing. It occurs to Richie he's never actually seen Eddie get ready in the morning. They’ve always given each other space, one of them will go into the kitchen, to get breakfast or coffee, while the other gets dressed. But now, Richie has the privilege of seeing a completely different side of Eddie. He gets to see him naked, touch him, explore every inch of his body, figure out what makes Eddie scream his name. Fuck, he can’t wait. He wonders if it’s too early to go back to bed.

“What’s up with you, duffus?” Richie must have been staring, cause Eddie’s giving him a perplexed look.

“Do you wanna go on a date with me?”

“What!?” Eddie’s eyes pop. Apparently not the answer he was expecting. 

“A date. You know, a romantic dinner, maybe a movie or a night at the theatre? Something special.”

“I know what a date is, Rich.”

“Sooo, is that a yes?” Richie shifts from foot to foot anxiously. There’s no reason he should be nervous, they’ve been dating for six months already for fuck sake, but he can feel the butterflies swarming in the pit of his stomach.

Eddie pulls a polo shirt over his head, tucking it into his pants. “Of course I’ll go on a date with you, you dummy. Why do you look like you’re about to throw up, though? Did you think I was gonna say _no_?”

Richie shrugs. “I don’t know. We’ve never really done it before. You know, go on a date-date. We’ve kinda just gone out to grab a quick bite to eat or watch a movie at home. Not like that’s not fun or anything. I just - I just want to do something special. You know, as an - um - as an apology.”

“Rich,” Eddie sighs, walking over to loops his arms around Richie’s waist. “You already apologized. You don’t need to beat yourself up about it. It was a misunderstanding, we talked about it, the end.”

“Okaay? Well...what if I wanna just take you out? Treat you to something special? You know, cause I love you, and - um - I want you to know how much I love you.” 

“Mhm, I would _love_ that, Richie.” Eddie squeezes Richie around his waist. “Why didn’t you ever ask before?”

“I - I was scared, I guess?”

“Scared? We’ve been together for almost six months.”

“Yeah, I know, but I was scared - you know - that you wouldn’t like this side of me.” 

“Oh, you mean your _romantic_ side?” Eddie smirks, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. 

“Huuuuuh”

“You’re cute.” Eddie lifts up, kissing Richie softly.

“Heey, that’s my line!” 

“So, where do you wanna go?” Eddie moves a hand up to play with one of Richie’s errant curls. 

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, baby. I got it all planned.”

A small frown pulls at Eddie’s face. “We’re not going to Fuddruckers, are we?”

“My lips are sealed!”

“Olive Garden? I know you love their endless breadsticks.”

“Not saying a word!” Richie dramatically mimics zipping his lips, locking it, and throwing away the key. 

Eddie huffs in annoyance. “Fine. Keep your secrets, Romeo. Now, get dressed! I’m hungry and we have errands to run.” 

“Aye, aye Captain!” Richie salutes, jumping back to avoid Eddie’s swift hand.

\-------

The day goes by quickly. Eddie tries throughout the day to get Richie to spill the beans on their romantic night out, but he stays stubborn, unwilling to give him even a hint. 

The thing is, Richie has actually had this idea floating around in the back of his head for a while now. He just wanted to wait until Eddie was fully healed...and, OK, he needed some time to work up the courage to ask Eddie. Yes, they’ve been dating for six months, but it’s kinda like their friendship was upgraded to kisses and cuddles. Not too romantic or physical - that is, until last night.

As time passes the sun slowly slides into the ocean, filling the sky with a bright, multicolored sunset, perfect for a romantic evening.

“Eddie, my love!” Richie yells down the hallway, even though he knows exactly where Eddie is.

“WHAT!?” It sounds exasperated, but there’s a touch of fondness to it.

Richie walks into the office, at the back of the house, to find Eddie typing away furiously, mostly likely looking for a job. Eddie doesn’t even look up from what he’s doing, the little shit. Richie knows he’s just trying to get a rise out of him.

“Hey, lovebug. I got us a reservation at a fancy restaurant. We should get going soon.”

“Oh, a fancy restaurant?” Eddie’s chuckles, turning his head toward Richie. “Holy shit! What are you wearing!?”

“What? This? Do you like it?” Richie twirls around, showing off his “fancy” clothes. Ok, they’re not like super fancy, but it’s way more dressed up than his ratty t-shirts and faded jeans. He’s wearing dark grey pants, a white button-up shirt (with no wacky pattern), a blue blazer, all offset by white sneakers.

“Mhm, oh, I love it.” Eddie walks over, slotting his arms into Richie’s blazer to hook his arms around his torso. “You clean up nice, Tozier.” He’s gazing up at Richie’s with hungry eyes. 

Fuck if that doesn’t give Richie an ego boost.

“Oh yeah? Well, I wanted to look good for when I take my _boyfriend_ out for a nice romantic evening.”

“Well, I guess I have to go change so I don’t look like a slob compared to you. I never would have thought I would ever say that.” Eddie laughs into Richie’s chest.

“You could _never_ look like a slob. You could go in my fucking sweatpants and you would look _dashing_!”

“I highly doubt that.” Eddie pulls out of Richie’s embrace, swerving around him, heading toward the bedroom.

Richie walks down the hallway to stand outside the bedroom. The door is cracked open. It’s an invitation, but Richie stays put in the hallway. As tempting as it is he knows he won’t be able to hold back if he gets a glimpse of Eddie’s smooth pale abs. 

The door swings open, unveiling a very dapper, handsome, sexy, fashionable Eddie. His hair is slicked back, and he’s wearing tight black pants synced tight with a brown leather belt. On top he’s wearing a teal shirt covered with a green tweed blazer, along with brown oxford leather shoes to match his belt. Jesus, he even has a color coordinated pocket handkerchief! 

“Do you like it?” Eddie does his own twirl, giving Richie a view of his perky ass.

“Huuuuhhhh” The sight of him makes Richie go weak in the knees.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Eddie’s eyes twinkle, mischievously. He leans up, pecking Richie on the lips. “Alright, h _andsome_ , let’s get going.” He grabs Richie’s hand, dragging him to the car.

\-------

Eddie’s a tight ball of energy the entire drive, his eyes constantly scanning the horizon, looking for potential places they might stop, only to watch them go by as they continue down the PCH.

About a half hour in, Eddie slumps back in his seat, annoyed. “Where are you taking me?”

“Oh my god, calm down! We’ll get there when we get there, you little nut.”

Eddie simply harrumphs, reaching out to change the radio station as a way to let out his pent-up energy. Another 30 minutes go by before they’re driving under the tall blue arched sign “Redondo Beach | King Harbor”. 

“Oh!” a small surprised sound escapes Eddie’s lips as his eyes take in his surroundings.

Richie always knew this would be the perfect place to bring Eddie. While the Redondo Beach pier is a little out of the way, it makes up for it in terms of good food and the fact it’s way less crowded than the well known Santa Monica Pier. The Redondo Beach pier is 3 times larger than Santa Monica, but it’s not as jammed packed with restaurants and shops, giving it a more intimate and relaxed feel.

“Excited, baby?” Richie says as they pull into a parking spot. 

Eddie nods, ecstatically, rushing to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Richie takes hold of Eddie’s hand, leading him along the pier to the restaurant. The Bluewater Grill restaurant sits on the edge of the pier. When they enter into the lobby the dim house lights combined with the glowing pink sunset, streaming in through the windows, bounce off Eddie’s wide bright eyes. It makes Richie’s heart ache.

Richie and Eddie get shown to a booth on the back deck which is sitting on stilts, floating on top of the blue rolling ocean. Eddie slides into one side of the booth, only to look up when Richie doesn’t immediately sit down opposite him. Eddie’s brow knots into a question only to untangle as he hears what Richie’s silently asking. Eddie scoots over, making room for Richie to slide in next to him. 

Richie’s heart beats loudly in his ears as their thighs press together. It feels awkward to sit like this, but it’s one of Richie’s guilty pleasures. He wouldn’t typically do this - his past ex’s would have called it _clingy -_ but he’s trying to be more open.

Eddie doesn’t bat an eye though, he simply lays a gentle hand on Richie’s knee while he browses the menu. Richie orders a double whiskey, and a wine for Eddie, to keep his heart under control. 

Richie sips his whiskey, perusing the menu. He grins as a certain item catches his eye. As they order their dinner Richie not so sneakily points out the item on the menu to the waiter, blocking it from Eddie’s view.

“What did you just order?”

“You’ll see,” Richie sing-songs. 

“Jeez, you’re in a mood tonight.”

“In the mood for _love_ , baby.”

Eddie chuckles, squeezing Richie’s knee softly. Richie feels like it’s his heart being squeezed.

A few minutes later, the waiter comes back with a plate lined with oysters on the half shell. 

“Oysters?” Eddie’s are pinched in skepticism, eyeing the oysters as if they’re going to leap out and bite him.

“Yeah, baby! Did you know oysters are an aphrodisiac?” Richie grins mischievously, picking up an oyster to sling it back like a shot.

Eddie grimaces, but there’s a spark of curiosity in his eye. “Did you know that oysters can be contaminated with vibrio vulnificus-

“Bless you.”

“-, a dangerous, and sometimes deadly, bacteria? I’ve read that as many as 1 in 5 people get sick from eating oysters. 1 in 5!”

“Hmm, yeah baby, love when you talk statistics to me.” Richie slings back another oyster.

Eddie frowns, although it mostly directed at the oysters.

“You should try one, babe. They’re good, I promise.”

Eddie’s frown deepens. Richie can practically see the numbers and statistics running through his head.

“You don’t have to, baby. More for me!” Richie tries to play it off. He didn’t mean for Eddie to have a mini-panic attack during their date. He just loves introducing new things to Eddie, seeing his eyes light up when he tries something new for the first time.

“No, no! I wanna-” His hands gradually reach toward the oysters. He picks one up gingerly, bringing it up to his nose to sniff it. With his eyes pinched shut, he slings the oyster back. 

“And?” Richie asks.

Eddie blinks, as if he’s surprised he’s still alive. “Oh, I - uh - I like it!” His eyes grow with excitement, a beaming smile spreading across his face. Richie loves this look on Eddie, the one that says ‘I did it! Did you see me do it? I’m gonna do it again.'

“Yeah!? Go on baby, have some more. Oh, you should try it with lemon! Oh, and cocktail sauce!”

Richie leans forward, resting his face in his hands, watching Eddie eat oyster after oyster, trying every dip. Maybe Richie should make a list of all the things he would like to introduce Eddie to? There are so many places and things he wants to share with him. 

As the evening fades into night, the breeze from the ocean turns chilly. Richie and Eddie wind themselves together, trying to preserve the heat between them. Their arms are still wrapped around each other even as they stumble out of the restaurant, full of rich food and multiple drinks. 

“Wanna get some ice cream, baby?”

Eddie nods, squeezing Richie’s side. 

They sit on a bench at the edge of the pier, licking their ice cream cones, a comfortable silence between them. Richie’s sitting with his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, Eddie slightly tucked under Richie. They’re mainly just enjoying the view and people watching. 

There’s a particular fisherman who’s caught Richie’s attention, mainly because he doesn’t understand how anyone can enjoy fishing. The fisherman has set up camp at the edge of the pier where he’s laid out all of his equipment like it’s a ritual - tackle box, foldable chair, cooler full of drinks and food, not to mention the line of fishing poles attached to the wooden railing, just waiting for something to bite. He even has a boombox that’s filling the air with soft music. 

“Hey, Rich? Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot, sweetheart.” 

“Aren’t you - um - aren’t you afraid someone’s going to see us?”

“Wha - Why would I be afraid someone would see us!? I want people to see us! So they can see what a cute boyfriend I have.” Richie pinches Eddie’s cheek.

“Stop that! I just meant since you aren’t, you know, _out_ yet.”

“Oh-”

“I know you’re planning to publicly come out during your show, which is why you haven’t done it yet. So...what if someone sees us?”

“I think you’re overestimating how famous I am, babe.”

“ _Rich_.” It’s laced with annoyance.

“Ok, ok. It’s just...I don’t really care if someone sees us. I know my show is supposed to be my big ‘ _coming out’_ moment, but I’m not gonna hide you or pretend we’re not together just to make it this big surprise. I mean, yeah, I play it off like it’s this big surprise, but it’s...my show is so much more than that one moment, you know? I wanna - I want to share the real me with people, get my career - my new career - started off on the right foot. So who cares if TMZ takes a picture of us and shows it to the whole world?”

“TMZ? Really?”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not big enough to be on TMZ.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, focusing on finishing off his ice cream cone.

“And I - uh - I want to share the real me with you too, Eds.”

Eddie pauses, shifting his eyes over to Richie, giving him his complete attention.

“I - huh - I just - I heard what you said last night, about not holding back, and I want you to know I’m going to - I’m trying. It’s just-”

Richie’s cut off by Eddie’s lips crashing against his. Richie leans into the kiss, the sweet, salty taste of Eddie’s ice cream filling his mouth.

Eddie pulls back, his eyes soft. “You’re amazing. Do you know that? You’re fucking amazing.” Eddie cups Richie’s face. “My sweet closeted boyfriend.” 

Richie’s lost in Eddie’s eyes. “I hate to tell you this, babe, but I’m not closeted if I’m kissing you in public.” 

A small chortle escapes Eddie’s lips. “No, you dummy, I mean you being a closeted romantic. Who knew Richie Tozier was a _big, mussy romantic_?” Eddie boops the tip of Richie’s nose, emphasizing each word.

“A big, mussy romantic, huh? I’ll show you who’s a big, mussy romantic.” Richie leaps up, throwing his ice cream into the trash. “Come on, Eds!” Richie sprints to the end of the pier, leaving Eddie sputtering behind him.

“Hey! Rich! Wait!” Eddie shoots his ice cream into the trash, jogging to catch up to Richie. 

When Eddie catches up Richie he’s sitting at the bottom of a set of stairs that lead to the beach below, pulling off his shoes and socks. 

“What are you doing!?”

“What the fuck does it look like I’m doing!?” With his pants rolled up he bounds down the last few steps, leaping off onto the sandy beach. He turns around to find Eddie gawking at him from the steps. “Come on, Eds! The water's fine!” 

“Are you fucking insane!? Do you know how much fecal bacteria is in sand!? It’s disgusting! And it’s filled with needles and broken glass! Not to mention-”

“Oh my god, Eddie! Come on!” Richie walks up a few of the bottom steps, reaching up toward Eddie. “Come on, baby. Trust me.” 

Eddie gnaws his bottom lip only to dramatically plunk down on a step to tug off his shoes and socks. He neatly folds his socks into each shoe, putting them delicately to the side. With his pants neatly rolled up, he gingerly walks down the stairs, reaching out to grab Richie’s extended hand.

Taking both of Eddie's hands in his, Richie walks backward to pull Eddie from the stairs onto the sand. The beach is empty, cloaked in darkness except for the small pool of yellow light below the pier where they’re standing.

“See? Not so bad is it?”

“Mhm,” Eddie hums, unconvinced. He’s staring down at his toes wiggling in the sand. Richie knows he’s trying to spot any rogue pieces of glass.

“Come on, babe.” Richie tugs Eddie forward, pulling him toward the soft rolling waves. 

“Richie! Wait! I-” Eddie digs his heels in.

“Eddie, it’s just the ocean. We’re not going to go for a swim or anything. We’re just going to dip our feet in. Come on! Have you even touched the Pacific ocean, you New Yorker?”

“Just a quick dip?” Eddie’s eyes are shifting from the ocean to Richie, gauging which one he trusts more.

“Yup! Just a quick toe dip.” 

“And you _promise_ you won’t push me in?”

“Promise!”

Eddie releases his foothold, reluctantly following Richie forward. Richie keeps his eyes on Eddie, taking in every emotion that crosses his face. As he feels the sand transition from loose to hard he releases one of Eddie’s hands, keeping the other in his tight grip, to walk them into the rim of the surf. Frothy water rolls in, barely covering their feet.

“Oh! Holy shit, that’s cold!” Eddie jerks next to him. He’s still holding onto Richie’s hand, his grip is tight, like it’s a life line.

“Yeah, dude. Welcome to the Pacific ocean.” Richie smiles.

Eddie giggles as another wave washes over them. “It’s cold, but it - it feels good.” He bounces from foot to foot, wiggling his toes to dig and play with the loose sand underneath. 

Richie’s heart swells. He doesn’t know how Eddie does it, but - fuck, it’s moments like this when he falls in love with Eddie all over again. Or maybe they make him love him more? Fuck, he really is a big, mussy romantic at heart, isn’t he?

From the pier above a soft tune, from the Fisherman’s boombox, drifts down to them. It should be hard to hear, but it’s quiet on the beach. The song is immediately recognizable - The Righteous Brothers’ _Unchained Melody_.

“Come here, baby.” Richie pulls Eddie into his arms. He places one of Eddie’s hands on his shoulder, while he holds Eddie’s other hand in his.

Eddie frowns in confusion, only understanding once he hears the music playing. He gives Richie a dazzling smile, blush painting his cheeks, as he follows Richie’s lead. Richie leans down to rest his forehead against Eddie’s, their eyes locked as they sway side to side. At some point Eddie winds his arms around Richie’s waist, leaning his head against Richie’s chest. Richie hugs him tight, head leaning on Eddie, as they dance in the cool ocean waves. 

A wetness spreads across Riche’s chest. Richie’s eyes snap open, stopping them mid-sway. “Babe? Are you - are you crying?”

Eddie shakes his head into Richie’s chest, refusing to look up at him.

“Eddie? Baby? Did you step on some glass or something?”

“God! No!” Eddie pulls back, eyes shining with tears. “No, it’s just - Fuck, Richie, you’re so amazing!” 

“I’m really not. That wasn’t even the box step.”

“Fuck, Richie, stop! I’m trying to say something here!”

“Ok-”

“It’s just you’re so good! You’re so caring and sweet and thoughtful! Like _all_ the fucking time! You don’t even know you’re doing it! Like when you come back from Starbucks with my favorite drink, even when I didn’t ask you. Or when you text me when you’re in the middle of one of your meetings to say ‘you miss my face’. It’s just-” He takes a deep breath, trying to hold back his tears. “It’s just I’ve never felt this _loved_ before. No one has ever loved _me_ for _me_ , and it makes me feel so _brave_.” Eddie smiles, looking at Richie expectantly.

“You’re braver than you think.”

Eddie’s smile widens. “I know, but you helped me realize that. You help me realize it everyday. Like today with the oysters? And even now, pulling me out here. _You_ \- _You_ make me feel brave.”

Richie shakes his head, his own tearing falling down his face. “You’ve always been brave. I’m just here for the ride.”

“Don’t - Don’t sell yourself short. You’re amazing, Rich. Fuck anyone who told you differently.” Eddie pulls Richie’s head down, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you _so much_.”

Richie squeezes his eyes shut, tears pouring down. “Fuck, Eddie, this was suppose to be my big romantic night.”

Eddie breathes out a laugh. He presses a soft to Richie’s lips. “Ok, then get swaying, _baby_.” 

Richie groans, the nickname strikes like lightning, igniting something deep inside. He pulls Eddie tight against him, swaying their hips side to side.

“I love you too. My darlin’,” Richie whispers.

Eddie nuzzles tighter into Richie’s chest.

They keep dancing as the music shifts. It’s more upbeat, but they just keep up their gentle rhythm. 

“You going good, love?”

“Hmh” It’s barely a murmur.

“Good.” Riche lays his head back down. 

“You know, you’re a go- AHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?” Eddie screams leaping up into Richie’s arms, wrapping his legs and arms around him.

“WHAT!? WHAT!?” Richie grips Eddie tightly, looking around frantically, trying to identify the culprit.

Something wet and slimy snakes around Richie’s ankle. “AH!” Richie jumps, kicking at the attacker, only to realize he’s kicking a big tangled pile of seaweed. A loud, boisterous laugh rings through the quiet night. “Oh my fucking god, Eddie! You beautiful dork! It’s fucking seaweed!” 

“What!?” Eddie looks down, confirming his own stupidity. “How was I supposed to know!?”

“Have you-” Richie laughs. “Have you never felt seaweed!?” 

“I have fucking too! It just surprised me! Stop laughing! Fuck, put me down, you idiot.”

“Oh, no. No way. You’re coming with me.” Richie grabs Eddie tighter as he starts walking into the ocean.

“NO! NO! Don’t you dare! You promised!” Eddie claws at Richie’s back.

“Well, to be fair, I said I wouldn’t _push_ you in.”

“RICHIE!”

“Ok, ok. Calm down. I’m only teasing you, babe.” Richie only made it a few feet, the waves licking mid-calf, soaking the bottom of his pants. “I’ll put you down, ok?”

“No, no! Don’t! My pants will get wet! God, walk back to shore, you fucker.”

“Jesus. Picky, picky, picky.” Richie waddles back to shore, putting Eddie down on the firm wet sand. “See? As good as my word.”

Eddie playfully shoves Richie. “You’re not funny. Like ever.”

“Wow. Good one, Eds,” Richie deadpans.

“Shut up.” Eddie shoves Richie playfully. “We should go. Your pants are wet and it’s getting cold.” Eddie takes Richie’s hand, leading them back to the stairs where their shoes are sitting. 

The drive back home isn’t as long as the drive out as the freeways are blessingly open. Most of the ride is filled with Eddie complaining about how they couldn’t wash their feet off completely at those outdoor showers as ‘some genius decided to place them in the middle of the beach where they had to walk through _more sand_ to get to their car.’ For the first ten minutes of the ride Eddie refused to put his bare feet down so he wouldn’t get sand everywhere, only to relent later when his thighs got sore. 

They pull up into their dark driveway. The rest of the houses on the street are dark, already tucked in for the night. Richie whistles softly, swinging his shoes in one hand while he pulls out his house keys.

“Hey! Don’t you fucking dare go inside! Your feet are covered in sand!”

“Ok? What am I supposed to do about it.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, come here.” Eddie grabs Richie’s wrist, pulling him to the side of the house. He unspools the yard hose, twisting the nozzle to let out an easy stream of water. He runs the water over his feet, letting the sand run into the grass. He gingerly steps to the side, gently padding his feet in the grass. 

“Seriously?”

“Shut up. You _are not_ going into the house like that. Do you know how hard it is to get sand out of like _anything_?” 

“Alright, alright. Give me that thing.” Richie snatches the hose from Eddie. He kneels down to run the water over his feet and calves. He rolls his pant legs up higher, pushing in the sand soaked bottoms. 

Eddie’s shaking his wet feet and hands, a feeble attempt at air drying them. Some stray droplets smack Richie's face. 

“God, Eddie! Watch it!”

“What?” Eddie flicks his wet hands, sprinkling Richie’s face with water. 

“Alright, you asked for it.” Richie presses his thumb into the nozzle of the hose, creating a hard pressured stream.

“NO! DON-,” Eddie screeches, the water soaking his clothes. “GOD! RICHIE! STOP!”

Eddie reaches out blindly, grasping for the hose. He manages to clutch the area underneath Richie’s hand, fighting for control. He snatches his other arm out, tickling Richie’s side, a well-known sensitive spot. Richie chokes out a laugh before his face is doused in water. Richie falls onto his back like a turtle. Eddie quickly takes advantage, climbing on top of him, pinning him down with his legs.

“Yeah! How do you like dem apples!?”

“GAH! EDDIE! YOU FUCKER!” Richie grabs Eddie’s hand holding the hose, forcing it up in the air, water streaming straight up, falling on them like raindrops.

Richie surges his body forward, rolling them over so he’s straddling Eddie. The water hose lays next to them, drooling into the grass. Eddie is completely soaked and covered in grass. His once slicked back hair is plastered on his face, his eyes are wide, surprised at the sudden shift. It’s really too much for Richie.

Richie shrugs forward, their mouth and teeth clashing together. Eddie moans into the kiss, arching his back to circle his arms around Richie’s neck. Richie pokes his tongue forward, tracing Eddie’s lips, which he opens too willingly, letting Richie drag his tongue against Eddie’s. Richie pulls back, catching a glimpse of the dazed look on Eddie’s face, only to dive back in, tongue first. One of Richie’s hands cups Eddie’s cheek, tilting his head up slightly so his tongue can swipe deep into his mouth. 

Eddie pulls back, his eyes hungry. “Inside. Now.”

Richie groans, crawling backward to allow Eddie to get up. Eddie flips over on his hands and knees to crawl toward the hose spout. Finding his balance he uses the spout to stand himself up; he’s a little unsteady on his feet. He twists the crank, turning off the hose lying in the grass, to follow Richie to the front door.

Richie’s juggles with his keys, struggling to get a hold on the correct key. His drenched clothes, combined with a light evening breeze is causing him to shiver. Hands wrap around his waist, tucking underneath his blazer, warm lips press at the back of his neck, a tongue licks off droplets of water.

Richie hisses. “Eddie!”

Eddie’s tongue swipes wide, flat, over Richie’s pulse. He licks a few times before sucking lightly, causing Richie to almost drop his keys.

“Hmmm. Eddie, fuck, let me just open the door.” The key scratches the lock a few times, marking it with every miss, until it final slides firmly into the lock. With a twist of the key, they crash through the door, a mess of flailing limbs.

Richie twists around, pulling Eddie into his arms, as he kicks the door shut. They spin around together until Eddie’s back crashes against the wall. Richie dives in, attacking Eddie’s neck, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

“Ah, Richie! Clothes-” Hands tug at Richie’s blazer. “Clothes. Off. They’re wet.”

Richie pecks at Eddie’s neck, smirking as he pulls back to tug off his blazer. “Well, you don’t have to ask me twice.”

Eddie’s hands swat at Richie’s, taking over pulling the blazer off his shoulders. It lands unceremoniously on the floor with a wet smack. Hands dance at the buttons of Richie’s shirt, which join his blazer on the floor along his white undershirt. Eddie’s hands scrap down Richie’s exposed damp chest coming to a stop at his belt. Eddie’s hands work fast, undoing Richie’s belt before unzipping his pants.

“Ah, Eddie-” Richie toes off his shoes, kicking them off into the distance, allowing Eddie to jank his pants down, leaving him in nothing but his stupid pizza boxer briefs. 

Eddie chuckles, looping a finger into Richie’s boxers. “Where do you find these stupid things?”

“You love ‘em.” Richie pulls Eddie into his arms, leaning down to kiss him. “It’s your turn now.” 

Richie tugs off Eddie’s blazer. His button up shirt shortly follows. As he pulls Eddie’s white undershirt over his head, he stops midway, leaving Eddie’s head still trapped inside. Taking the bottom of the shirt Richie scrubs Eddie’s damp hair, the shirt soaking up the moisture.

“AHH! Richie! That’s my shirt! Not a fucking towel!” It’s muffled, dampened by the shirt.

“Gotta get you nice and dry, babydoll.” Richie yanks the shirt off Eddie’s head, to start scrubbing his own damp curls.

Eddie swats at Richie’s chest. “Stop that!”

Richie throws the wet shirt down the hallway. “Now, let’s get you out of these.” Richie flicks open Eddie’s belt to unzip his pants. He peels Eddie out of his pants leaving him only in his tight red boxers. 

From the dull light streaming in from the street Richie can make out multiple red marks peppering Eddie’s body - Richie’s handy work from last night. Richie hovers his mouth over one in the center of his collar bone.

“Fuck, baby. You looked so fucking good in that outfit, but I gotta admit, I prefer you like this.” Richie sucks lightly at the spot, his hands gripping Eddie’s waist.

A soft laugh escapes Eddie. “Yeah? I prefer you like this too.” Eddie’s hands fan down Richie’s back. “Richie?”

“Hmmm?”

“Take me to bed.”

Richie’s stomach swoops. His hands move down, cupping Eddie’s butt, to lift him off the floor. Eddie instantly wraps his legs and arms around Richie, ducking his head into Richie’s neck.

“You like me carrying you, sweetheart?” Richie whispers. It’s not a direct question as he already knows the answer; he can feel Eddie pulsing against his stomach.

Eddie whines, embarrassed. He nuzzles deeper into Richie’s neck. 

“Yeah, I know you do, honey.”

Richie kicks open the door to their dark bedroom. He gently lays Eddie down, back first, on the bed. Richie crawls up Eddie’s body, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Wait here, sugar. I wanna see you.” Richie crawls off Eddie to walk to the bedroom doorway, flicking on the light switch. The room fills with bright yellow light exposing Eddie, panting on the bed, head tilted up, watching Richie from afar.

“Oh, why hello there.” Richie saunters over, eating Eddie up with his eyes.

“hi.”

Richie’s eyes fall to Eddie’s boxers. Eddie’s bulge is straining against the bright red fabric. There’s a wet spot spreading out at the bottom of his boxers.

“Oh, angel, you’re so _wet_.” Richie crawls up Eddie’s body, stopping to burrow his head into Eddie’s crotch. 

“Nnngggg!” 

Richie ghosts his mouth over Eddie’s clothed cock, taking in his musty smell. He kisses at it through the fabric causing Eddie’s to jump underneath him. Richie latches onto the wet spot, sucking in the fabric into his mouth. His senses are overloaded right now; he can taste, smell, and feel Eddie all around him. He presses his tongue out, running it over the tip of Eddie’s cock. He can feel the slit under the tip of his tongue spilling out more pre-come. 

“Ah, Rich!” A hands knots into Richie’s hair, pulling at it. Richie’s cock, still hidden in his own boxers, but now fully hard, twitches at the slight pain.

“Shhhh”

Richie runs his tongue up Eddie’s length until he finds the opening. He flicks his tongue in, getting a taste of pure Eddie. 

“Holy shit! Nggg, you’re such a tease!”

Richie only answers by pushing in deeper, practically shoving his nose into Eddie’s boxers. His tongue laps at any skin he can find. The smell is truly divine down here, - it’s warm, sweaty, and gritty. 

Eddie’s hand tugs at his hair. “Rich?”

“Mhm?” Richie hums against Eddie’s cock.

“Ahhhh, I wanna suck you.”

Richie pulls his nose out of Eddie’s boxers, cupping his hand around Eddie’s crotch feeling the wetness from Eddie and his own mouth.

“Yeah, baby? You wanna practice?” 

Eddie tugs at Richie’s hair, annoyed. Richie groans, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opens them again Eddie’s looking at him in awe, as if he just connected two dots.

A smug look spreads across Eddie’s face. He tightens his grip around Richie’s curls. 

“Nnnggg,” Richie groans, grinding his crotch into the bed.

Eddie licks his lips. “We’ll explore this later, but right now, I wanna get my mouth around you. Up.” Eddie releases Richie’s hair, pushing him back off the bed so they’re both standing. He twirls them around to push Richie down on the bed. Eddie kneels down on the floor, wedging himself between Richie’s legs hanging over the bed.

Eddie peers up at him with big brown eyes. “Let’s get you out of these.” He hooks his fingers into Richie’s boxers. Richie sits up, putting pressure on his hands to lift his hips up, allowing Eddie to pull off his ridiculous boxers.

Richie’s cock springs out - wet, red, and leaking. Eddie moans at the sight of it. Eddie licks a long stripe up one of his hands before taking hold of Richie’s cock. His thumb twirls around the tip, then slides down the shaft, squeezing slightly.

“God, Rich. You’re so big. I’ve been thinking of having you in my mouth all day. Feeling you fill my mouth.” 

“ _Eddie-_ ”

“Do you want my mouth, Rich? I’ll give it to you. Show you what you taught me.”

“Yes! Holy shit, yes!”

Eddie smiles wide. He leans down, eyes still locked with Richie’s, to suck the tip into his mouth. 

“FUCK!” Richie groans, throwing his head back. 

As Eddie’s tongue flicks over the slit, Richie’s attention snaps back to Eddie. Eddie’s eyes are still locked on him, taking note of the reactions he gets, and probably because he wants to drive Richie fucking crazy. Eddie’s tongue moves in a circle, tracing the head of Richie’s cock. With puffed cheeks, he slides a little further down Richie’s cock. He must have really taken Richie’s lesson to heart, cause he’s just lips and tongue sliding up and down.

“Oh, shit, babe. You’re doing so good. Ah - you feel incredible. Fuck, you learn quick.” 

Eddie hums as he slides down a little further. It’s like a bolt of electricity running up Richie’s dick to his brain.

“FUCKING SHIT! AHHH! Oh my god, you little minx.” 

Eddie smiles with his eyes, thrilled with the reaction he got. Seemly boldened, he grasps the base of Richie’s cock, holding it in place as he starts slowly sliding his mouth up and down, trying to find a rhythm. 

“Oh, oh, fucking shit balls,” Richie gasps, reaching out a hand to scrape it through Eddie’s hair. “OH, Eddie. Baby. Love. Feels so good. Don’t stop. Love your mouth on me.”

Eddie speeds up his pace, hand firmly gripping Richie’s cock, keeping it in place as he bobs up and down, sucking, twirling his tongue with every stroke. His dark, hooded eyes swing up to Richie. The sight alone - Eddie flushed with his wet pink mouth bobbing up and down on his swollen cock - could make Richie come. He holds back though. He wants to take care of Eddie first.

“OH! OH! EDDIE! BABY! I - I need you to kiss me. Please, oh fuck, _please_ ,” Richie wimpers.

Mercilessly Eddie pops off, quickly crawling into Richie’s lap. He turns Richie’s head toward him, moving to kiss him with an open mouth, tongue poking out. Richie opens his mouth wide sucking in Eddie’s tongue. Lightning heats in Richie’s belly as he tastes himself on Eddie’s tongue. He groans into Eddie’s open mouth.

“Hmmm, fuck, I love when you kiss me with that _dirty_ mouth of yours,” Richie says between kisses. 

Eddie growls, licking deeper into Richie’s mouth. Richie slides both of his hands down the back of Eddie’s boxers, cupping and kneading the perky meat. Eddie grinds hard against Richie, latching onto Richie’s tongue. 

With his tongue still sucking Richie, Eddie grabs one of Richie’s hands, moving it to his center, gliding one of Richie’s digits over his hole. The both gasp into each other’s mouth. 

“Eddie?”

“Richie, please-”

Richie pulls back to look at Eddie. “What? Say it, baby. I wanna hear you say it.” 

Eddie bites his lip, pleading with his eyes, asking if he really needs to say it.

“You gotta say it, baby. I don’t know what you want.”

“I - I want-” The words get caught in his throat.

Richie kisses Eddie softly, encouraging him. “Yeah? Say it, love. I’ll give you anything.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Those were the words Richie was hoping, praying, to hear, but still the words take his breath away. In the blink of an eye, Richie flips them over, pinning Eddie underneath him.

“Hmmm, you wanna get fucked, baby? Wanna feel me deep inside you?” 

Eddie arches up against Richie. “Yeah, want it so bad. I - I need to know what it feels like. Wanna know what _you_ feel like.”

Richie lets out a deep guttural groan. “Scoot up for me, babe.” 

Eddie waddles back and forth on his hands, moving up the bed to rest his head against their pile of pillows. Richie follows on his knees. He grabs Eddie’s boxers, pulling them off. Eddie’s cock pops out, it’s flushed an angry red with precome leaking down one side.

Richie crawls up Eddie’s body, ignoring Eddie’s desperate cock. He kisses Eddie on his scarred cheek. “You ever done this before, darling?

“What? Slept with a man? No, of course not!”

“No, you annoying gremlin. I meant have you, you know, fingered yourself?”

“Oh. Yeah, once. It was after I got cleared by the doctor. I tried it in the shower, but - uh - I wasn’t very successful? It was a really weird angle so I only - uh - got, like, one finger in.”

“Holy fuck, that’s so fucking hot.” Richie kisses Eddie’s cheek again, pulling back to crawl over to his bedside table. He pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube, throwing them on the bed next to Eddie’s head. Richie leans back over Eddie, kissing him softly all over his face. “Can you turn over for me, sweetheart?”

“Um, Can - can I - uh - can I stay like this? I don’t - I don’t wanna stare at a pillow. I - I wanna see you, touch you.”

“Of course, baby. And you call me the romantic one.” Kissing Eddie’s cheek one last time, Richie reaches over, snatching a pillow. 

He lightly taps Eddie’s thigh. Eddie lifts his hips allowing Richie to place the pillow underneath his waist, jutting his butt up in the air. Richie drags his hands down Eddie’s body, slotting his hands underneath Eddie’s knees to push against Eddie’s stomach, spreading them wide.

Eddie lets out a long breath of air, desperate and vulnerable. Eddie’s completely on display like this, his cock resting against his stomach, balls twitching, all above his gorgeous, pink hole.

Richie runs his tongue along his lip. “Ugggg, _baby._ You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“ _Richie_!” Eddie twists his head, shivering underneath Richie’s gaze. If Richie had to guess, Eddie’s probably never been this exposed before.

“Hold on, baby.” Richie grabs the lube, spurting some onto his fingers. He rubs it between his fingers, warming it up before grazing it over Eddie’s hole. 

Eddie hisses, back jumping off the bed.

“Gonna take care of you, baby. Take it nice and slow so you’re nice and stretched for me.” Richie slowly massages the pad of his thumb over Eddie’s tight muscles, trying to get him to relax.

“Uugggg” 

Richie circles his thumbs, slowly stretching Eddie’s muscles, poking the tip of his finger inside. 

“Good, baby?” Richie pauses, not wanting to overwhelm Eddie.

“Uh, uh, yes! Please.”

Richie slips a finger inside, feeling Eddie clenching around him. He swirls his finger in a circle, slightly stretching Eddie’s rim. “Oh fuck, baby, can’t wait to be inside of you. Been thinking about, dreaming about it, my whole life. Going to make you feel so good. Make you feel how much I love you.”

“Nggg, _Richie_!” 

“I wanna give it to you every way, baby.” Richie starts pumping his finger slowly in and out of Eddie. “Gonna give it to you nice and slow, filling you to the brim. Then I’m gonna pound you so hard so you can feel me in your throat.”

“Ahhh! Richie!”

Richie picks up the pace, feeling Eddie starting to stretch around him. 

“Baby, can I?” Riche says, pressing another digit against Eddie’s rim. 

“Yeah! Yeah!” 

Richie slowly presses a second finger in, stretching Eddie wider. 

“Oh, fuck!” 

“You’re ok, baby. I got you. We’re going to take this nice and slow.” Richie presses his finger all the way in, pausing to let Eddie adjust.

Richie kisses the underside of Eddie’s thigh. Eddie’s face is pinched, his breathing slowed, almost nonexistent. 

“Love?” Richie places a hand to Eddie’s stomach, feeling it’s slow rise and fall. “Honey, you need to breathe for me. Relax.”

Eddie’s eyes flicker open. His brow furrows in concentration, trying to conjure air into his lungs. It doesn’t work though, his face only turning redder.

“Baby, you gotta breathe. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“YOU need to breathe!” 

A loud laugh bursts out of Richie. “WOW! Well, at least you have enough air to yell at me.”

“Fuck you!”

“Baby, I’m trying to fuck _you_!”

Eddie throws his head back in frustration. 

“Here, babe. Let me take care of you.” Richie swoops down, taking Eddie’s cock into his mouth.

“Ahhhh!”

Richie hums, unhinging his mouth to take Eddie further in. Richie slides all the way down, his nose nuzzling Eddie’s wet pubic hair. One of Eddie’s hands wind into Richie’s hair, tugging slightly.

“Fucking shit, Richie! Ah, how are you doing that!? Nnngggg.” Eddie falls back on the bed, breathing heavy, which is an improvement as far as Richie is concerned.

Richie begins to move his mouth up and down, taking Eddie in as far as possible, Eddie’s cock pounding the back of his throat. Eddie’s breathing starts to match Richie’s motions. Meanwhile, Eddie's clenched hole has loosened up around Richie lube soaked fingers. Richie starts circling his two fingers, stroking his fingers wide inside Eddie. In his exploration, Richie rubs over Eddie’s prostate. 

“RICHIE! AH! AH! AH!” Eddie’s back arches high off the bed it might snap it half.

Richie starts scissoring his fingers, feeling Eddie’s rim easily give away, sucking his fingers in deeper, asking for more. Holding his fingers wide, Richie pulses his fingers in and out, fucking Eddie as he fucks his own mouth on Eddie’s cock.

“Richie! Richie!” Eddie pulls sharply at Richie’s hair. “Ah! Richie! I love you so much! You make me feel _so good_! God, please, please, I need more! Please!” 

Richie groans, acknowledging Eddie’s plea. Richie eases his pulsing fingers, earning a moan from Eddie, to circle a third finger around Eddie’s fluttering hole. Eddie makes a pleading sound, begging Richie. Richie dips a third finger in, gently pushing it in until it’s snug against its two companions. 

The sound Eddie makes is a combination between a scream and a moan. Richie’s mouth slips off Eddie cock. Richie looks up, finding Eddie gazing down at him with wide black eyes.

“You’re amazing, baby.” Richie strokes Eddie’s stomach, kissing it tenderly. “Do you feel me, baby? Feel my fingers inside you? Mhm? I have so much more to give to you too, love.”

Eddie’s moans, wantonly. 

“Do you want it, love?”

Eddie nods, frantically.

Richie presses another tender kiss to Eddie’s stomach. 

Richie slips his fingers all the way out, entranced by the way Eddie’s stretched hole flutters, trying to find something to clamp around. After quickly applying more lube to his fingers, Richie pushes his fingers back in, a squelching sound breaking the silence. Richie notices Eddie’s hands fist into the bedsheets. 

“Ah, you dirty boy, you like the sound of me fucking you, yeah?” Richie punches his fingers in and out, quicker, a wet squelching sound echoing around the room. He continues pounding his fingers, making the squelching sounds louder and louder. “Hmmm. You sound _so good_ , baby. So _filthy_.” 

Eddie’s mouth is hanging open, letting out little ‘ah’ sounds with every punch of Richie’s finger. His fists twister tighter and tighter into the sheets. 

“Richie - ah - I need - ah - ah - _need you_. AH! Please! I’m - ah-”

“Ok, ok. Let me get ready, babe.” Richie gives one more hard thrust of his fingers, before pulling them out. Eddie deflates, his body oozing into the bed.

Richie reaches over, grabbing the condom lying on the bed next to them. Ripping the condom with his teeth, he grabs his aching cock with one hand to roll the condom down. He slicks his cock up with lube, wiping his lube soaked hand on the sheets.

Richie climbs up Eddie’s body, aligning his cock with Eddie’s hole. 

“Baby, look at me.” Richie cups Eddie’s cheek, turning it to face him. “Eddie - baby-” The words get caught in Richie’s throat, emotions flooding his entire body. 

He’s thought, dreamed, prayed, wished for this moment since he was a teenager. He’s never loved anyone more than this gorgeous man in front of him. He’s never wanted anyone more. And now, he gets to make love to the man he loves, who, for some unbeknownst reason, loves him back. 

“Fuck, I love you so much, baby. You - Your everything. You’re my _everything_.” 

Eddie's smile is dazzling. He reaches up, cupping Richie’s face in his hands to kiss him lovingly. “You’re _my_ everything.”

Richie leans down, slotting his lips against Eddie’s. It’s not dirty or messy, like their usual kisses, but it’s filled with passion and love. It’s everything they’ve felt for each other in one kiss.

Richie slowly starts pushing, the tip of his cock breeching Eddie’s open rim. 

“Ah!” Eddie pulls back, breathing into Richie’s open mouth. 

“Just relax, baby.” Richie combs his hand through Eddie’s hair.

“Can you - can you kiss me?” Eddie puffs out.

“Always.”

Richie plants small, delicate kisses to Eddie’s lips, pushing in slowly. Once he’s full seated inside Eddie, he lets out a long deep breath, resting his head against Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Eddie! I’m - shit - I’m inside of you!” The thought alone almost makes Richie cum.

“Yeah, I fucking _know_! God, fuck!” 

Richie props himself up on his elbows. Eddie’s face is scrunched in concentration and there are tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

“Baby? Am I hurting you? Do you need me to-” Richie instinctually starts pulling out; hurting Eddie is the last thing he wants.

“No, no! Don’t!” Eddie winds his legs around Richie’s waist, locking him in place. “Don’t move. I just - I just need a minute.” 

“Mhm. Take all the time you need, sweetheart.” Richie rests his head back down. “I live here now.”

Bubbling laughter spills from Eddie only to transform into a deep, guttural moan. “Oh fuck, I felt that. Jesus, Rich, you’re so _big_.”

“Mhm, the better to fuck you with.”

“God, stop! Don’t - don’t make me laugh!” 

“Hmmm, but I love your laugh, baby.” Richie kisses along Eddie’s shoulders, running up his neck. “I love everything about you.” 

“Hmmm, I love you. So much.”

Richie blinks back tears, he knew he was going to get emotional. He always does, but he was hoping he could hold it in until the end. 

“Rich, you can move now.” 

Richie takes a deep breath, pushing down his tears. Richie gently rolls his hips, wanting to build up so Eddie can get used to him. His rhythm is slow and intimate, more like he’s making love to Eddie than fucking him.

“Ahhhhh” Eddie winds his arms Richie’s back, nails lightly scratching his skin. “Ahhh, _Richie_.”

Richie starts pulling out all the way, only to slide back into Eddie, filling him deep. 

“Fuck, Eddie. You feel incredible. S’good. Always wanted you like this, completely spread open for me, beggin’ me to fill you. Ahh. Fuck, it’s never felt this good before. Never felt this way about anyone else. Ah, ah, shit, I love you so much. I’ll never stop loving you, baby. Never! You’re the only one I ever want. Always and forever. Hssst, fuck, you’re the love of my life, you know that? It’s always been you.”

“RICHIE!”

Nails dig into Richie’s back, propelling him to pump faster, harder. Richie leans up on his arms, allowing him to rock harder into Eddie. 

“Love, I - I need you to talk to me. Does it feel-? Am I hur-”

“No, no! Nnngggg. Feels fuckin’ good! Shit! SHIT! God, Rich, you’re so _deep_!”

“Yeah? Do you like that, baby? The way I fill you so good?”

“Fuck! Yeah, yeah! Ah, so good! I can feel you in my fucking chest. Ah, yes! Yes! God, Richie! Harder! Harder! Please!”

“You want it harder? Yeah, baby, I’ll give you harder.”

Richie kneels back, grasping Eddie around his waist, allowing him to jackhammer hard and fast. Eddie screams. Richie’s eyes fall to where they’re connected.

“Yeah, baby, take it. Take it. Oh fuck, you look so fucking good. The way you’re stretched around me. God, fuck, I just wanna fill that dirty hole of yours.”

Eddie releases a high pitched whine, shaking his head side to side.

“Mhm, I knew you would like that, baby. Just imagine - me filling you up to the brim until I’m leaking out of you.”

“Yes! Yes!”

“Yeah, baby. Don’t worry, we’ll get there. There are so many things I wanna do to you.”

“Oh, fuck, Richie. Yeah, yeah. I want it. Want it all!”

“Wanna bend you over and fuck you from behind so I can see you taking it.”

“Yes! Yes!

“Wanna fuck your face. Just pound into that sweet tight mouth of yours.”

“Ahh, Richie! I want - ah - I wanna ride you!”

“Oh, god, yes! Shit!”

“Ah, wanna come all over your broad, hairy chest.”

“Shit, shit, shit.”

Richie’s hips are still pounding furiously, but they’re starting to get more erratic with these visions going straight to his dick.

“Mmmnn. Wanna cum on your face and then lick it all off of you,” Eddie moans.

“FUCK! Oh, shit, you dirty slut.”

Eddie chuckles underneath him, moving his own hips against Richie. Their skin slapping together, the noise rigging in their ears.

“Eddie. Fuck, fuck. I wanna - I wanna - ahh - I wanna eat you out. Just fuck you senseless with my tongue.” 

“FUCK, RICHIE! FUCK! Ah, God, I wanna fuck you! Oh, please! I wanna fuck you so bad!” 

“EDDIE!” Richie nearly loses control. His hips stutter for a second, but he quickly gets back on course.

“Eddie, baby, are you close?”

Eddie nods his head, lost in their motion.

“Come on, baby. Cum for me. You can do it. Mark yourself for me.”

Eddie whines, screwing his eyes shut, rocking harder against Richie. 

“That’s it, baby. Come on. Cum for me.”

“RICHIE!” With hands digging deep into the sheets and his back arched high, long, thick ropes of cum land in stripes all over Eddie’s chest.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Richie thrusts a few more times before he bites his lip, groaning as he cums. 

Richie collapses on top of Eddie. All of his energy gone, shot out of his cock. Eddie simply wraps his arms around Richie, cuddling with him.

After a few minutes, Eddie pats Richie on the back. “Rich? Can you get up? I think we’re getting glued together again.”

“Can’t. I think I just died.”

“ _Rich_!”

“Ok, ok!”

Richie crawls off Eddie, peeling his stomach off. Richie plants a small kiss to Eddie’s stomach, tasting Eddie’s come on his lips. “I’ll be right back, baby.”

Richie goes into the bathroom. He rolls off the condom, throwing it in the trash. He runs a washcloth under the sink. 

“This is going to be a little cold, babe.” Richie gently wipes Eddie’s stomach, throwing it in the laundry basket when he’s down.

Richie curls up next to Eddie, taking him in his arms. “You ok, baby?”

Eddie curls into Richie’s arms, his eyes glazed over. “Yeah, yeah. Hhmm, that felt amazing, Rich. It’s - um - it’s never felt like that before.” 

“Yeah, well, getting fucked in the ass will do that.”

Eddie frowns, lightly pinching Richie’s nipple. 

“Ow! You fucker!”

“I didn’t mean it like that! I meant, you know, being with someone I _love._ ”

“Yeah - uh - I know, baby. Me too.” 

Eddie smiles, leaning his head to rest against Richie’s chest.

“Eddie? We - uh - we don’t have to do all those things I said. You know, if you don’t want to. I know we haven’t talked about - uh - what you’re comfortable with, but I just don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

“Rich, I wanna do those things. I know we should talk about it, what we’re comfortable with or want to try, but everything you said - everything I said - I want to try them. I know some of those things might be a little _surprising,_ given that it’s _me_ , but I wanna try them. I can’t promise I’ll like them or be totally into them-”

“Hey, hey! It’s ok, baby. I’m down for anything as long as you’re comfortable.”

“Anything?” Eddie smirks, pulling lightly at Richie’s hair.

“Oh, fuck! Yeah, yeah! Anything you want, babe.”

Eddie releases Richie’s curls. “You’re too cute.”

“Shut up!”

“Would you - um - would you be into me fucking you?”

Richie hisses. “Absol-fucking-lutely!” 

“Oh. Good. Cause I didn’t know if you were just into being on top-”

“Babe, don’t believe that bullshit. You can like it both ways. I certainly do.” Richie wiggles his eyebrows.

Eddie chuckles. “Oh, ok. Cause - uh - I really liked you fucking me. But I also really like the idea of being inside of you.” 

“Hmmm, yeah. Let’s do it, babe.” Richie pulls Eddie in tighter, kissing him on the cheek.

“Oh my god! Not right now! I’m about to pass out!” 

“Yeah, you are, from me fucking you senseless.” More kisses.

“Jesus, stop! Can we just go to sleep?”

“Do you want to take a shower or anything? Change the sheets?” Richie prays he says no.

“No, I just wanna go to sleep!”

Richie gasps, mockingly. “What!? Eddie Kaspbrak doesn’t want to take a shower. Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?”

“I guess your boyfriend got fucked senseless.” 

“Huh…”

“Come on.” Eddie turns over on his side, facing away from Richie, to turn off the light on the bedside table. Eddie pulls one of Richie’s arms over his waist, hugging it to his chest. “I wanna be the little spoon tonight.”

Richie gives in, pulling Eddie tighter against him. 

“I love you, baby. Always.” Richie smiles against the back of Eddie’s neck.

“I love you too, Rich. Always.” 

Richie doesn’t have to look to know Eddie’s smiling too.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I knew I was going to write this story all the way back when I first started writing "It Was Always You." It was actually kinda difficult to write the other three stories cause I kept having to pull Richie and Eddie back in terms of their sexual intimacy since I knew they needed to build to this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it. Please leave comments and kudos. THEY GIVE ME LIFE!


End file.
